


Picking up his fallen daises

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Brian Kang | Young K, Kim Wonpil - Freeform, Lee Sunmi - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Mark was a realist. He learned that love was not forever when he was just sixteen years old when his parents decided to divorce. When he reached eighteen Mark accepted the fact that love comes with pain from watching countless heartbreaks from friends and family. He came to a conclusion to stay away from love. Why bother loving someone when you know it will end eventually and all it will bring is pain afterward?





	1. Chapter 1

Mark was a realist. He learned that love was not forever when he was just sixteen years old when his parents decided to divorce. When he reached eighteen Mark accepted the fact that love comes with pain from watching countless heartbreaks from friends and family. He came to a conclusion to stay away from love. Why bother loving someone when you know it will end eventually and all it will bring is pain afterward?

So in the year of 2017, Mark Tuan, who was twenty-three years old (turning twenty-four this year) has been single since birth and he intended to keep it that way. It just so happens that his best friend, Jackson Wang, had turned twenty-three as of today and the young latter insisted on going out to the club.

“It'll be fun, there's going to be _lots_ of people and _liquor_ which I'm sure you'll find _someone_ to pay for you easily.” Jackson had smirked on the last part when he tried to persuade Mark on going out with their friends. It wasn't what Jackson had said that had got Mark to go. He simply didn't want to be the party spoiler of their group. Bambam and Yugyeom (the two youngest of their group) was Jackson’s two party animal sidekick who was going for sure. They wouldn't miss having a night of fun for the world. Meanwhile, Jaebum was always down for a time to drink some liquor with his friends. So that always left Mark being the odd one out for never wanting to go anywhere that was loud, dark, and sweaty. But today he didn't want to upset his best friend special day. So when he agreed, Jackson danced around his apartment living room like an idiot before Bambam threw a pillow at his face. That got Yugyeom and Jaebum to erupt into laughter even eliciting a few laughs out of Mark as well.

Bambam took the courtesy to dress up Mark. Getting him to wear black skinny jeans (which Bambam insisted it brings out Mark’s skinny yet strong legs), a white tank top, a black fitted blazer, a pair of black formal pointed shoes, and last but not least accessories consisting of a silver watch and silver cross necklace.

“Is it really necessary for me to dress like this?” Mark questions once he looked at himself in the mirror. From the way he sees it, Bambam was the only person besides himself dressed too fancy for a club.

“Nonsense, it's your first time in a long while that you hit the club. So, of course, you need to look good.” Bambam answers while fixing his recently dyed red hair by the mirror.

“Besides, I think all of us...well besides Jackson hyung are counting on you to get us free drinks.” Yugyeom added sheepishly with a grin.

“Hey, you punk I don't need help.” Jaebum pipes up beside Yugyeom who was sitting on Mark’s bed. Ignoring Jaebum’s words, Yugyeom looks at his watch before walking out to Mark’s kitchen. “I think it's almost time to head out. Jackson said we need to take a shot before we leave.” Jaebum spoke while following after Yugyeom meanwhile Bambam trails after him out the door. Sighing to himself Mark grabs his wallet and phone slipping them into his pants back pockets before closing his bedroom door behind him.

Right when Mark came out of the hallway Jackson called him over, “Mark! Just in time to do a shot with us!” Raising his eyebrow suspiciously Mark went to his kitchen island table where everyone was gathered. Standing in between Jackson and Bambam he goes to reach for the only shot glass filled with vodka. Lifting it up to his nose he took a sniff before taking note of just how strong it smelled to him.

After that, he looks up at the guys smiling at him, “Okay, I can only guess Jackson is the one who brought these shot glasses _and_ the vodka.”

“Guilty as charge,” grinning Jackson raise his shot glass up, “cheers to my birthday and to our boy here going to the club!” As everyone raises their shot glass Mark did as follow and downed his drink in one go like everyone else. That only had him having a coughing fit as the alcohol runs down his throat. Feeling the burn he looks at Bambam with a grimace.

“It’ll get better buddy.” Bambam pats his back with word of encouragement.

“Hey, I’m your hyung treat me with more respect.” Mark lashes back as Bambam can only laugh knowing Mark was just playing around. Mark didn’t mind if Bambam and Yugyeom talk to him without addressing him ‘hyung’ unlike Jaebum. “Hey, if we all drink who’s going to be our designated driver?”

“Oh Markie, that’s why we’re calling a cab.” Jackson pipes up putting a hand on his shoulder. “Speaking of which the cab driver should be here any minute. So everyone, grab your things because we’re heading out!”

Forty-five minutes later Mark was in a nightclub called Mystic Moon as Bambam told him when he asked. When they first got there they got another round of drinks before they all dragged Mark to the dance floor. The action reminded Mark all the reasons why he disliked the nightclubs. Everybody's sweaty body due to the strong colorful lights beaming down at them hard pressing against each other. Pressing against _him_. He only lasted for ten minutes before excusing himself to the bar where he took a seat on a stool.

“A Shirley Temple.” Mark orders as the bartender nod his head before beginning to whip up his drink.

“Not feeling crazy tonight huh?” Someone asks him as they took a seat beside Mark at the bar. Turning towards the stranger Mark found himself sitting beside a handsome man with black raven hair. “One Bourbon on the rocks please.” He orders before turning sideways to look at Mark with a small smile. “I’m Park Jinyoung.”

Looking away from the man Mark was thankful that the bartender had come over at this moment to slide the drink towards Mark, giving him an excuse to not talk to the man sitting beside him. He heard the man chuckle before he took his drink in his hand and took a sip of his drink. The cold drink helped cool off his body nicely even for just a little. Licking his lips after the sweet drink he glanced over at the male who had just taken his glass of Bourbon to his lips before taking a drink of it. Mark was definitely not checking him out and he was not about to start up a conversation with this guy. Just then he was saved by Jackson who ran up to his side being louder than usual to be heard over the loud music.

“Mark! You just ran off to get a drink without the birthday boy?” Jackson asks motioning for the bartender, “A Classic Martini bartender!” Turning his attention back to Mark he noticed his drink as his face fell slightly. “Dude, a Shirley Temple? Really? After all the trouble we’ve gone through to get you here?” Jackson whines as Mark ignored his best friend.

“I think it’s his style.” The black raven hair named Jinyoung pipes up interrupting the conversation Jackson and Mark were having. Raising his eyebrow in question, Jackson takes a look at Mark before looking at Jinyoung.

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Terribly sorry that was rude of me. The name’s Park Jinyoung.” Jinyoung introduces himself meanwhile taking out his hand to shake hands with Jackson. Mark’s best friend practically flash a huge smile out of pure joy with this news.

“Jackson Wang and no don’t be sorry! _I’m_ sorry! I didn’t know Mark had company over here. I should probably get back to the other guys and let you guys talk some more.” Before Mark has a chance to say anything Jackson gave him a wink before scurrying back to the middle of the dance floor.

“Your friend left his drink behind.” Jinyoung says a while after as the bartender set down Jackson’s Classic Martini between Mark and Jinyoung. Shrugging his shoulders Mark pushes the drink towards Jinyoung.

“Here you can have it.”

“Your first few words to me is to buy me a drink? Coming off strong don’t you think?” Jinyoung asks with a chuckle as Mark rolls his eyes.

“I’m not buying it for you if the drink is free to begin with.”

“You’re feisty.”

“Take the drink or leave it.” Mark replies as Jinyoung takes the drink in his hands before downing the liquid leaving the olives with the metal toothpick in the glass. Mark watches him in interest as Jinyoung seem to be sticking around way longer than anyone else at the club who had tried talking to him.

“So,” Jinyoung asks while wiping his mouth with the back of his hands, “it doesn’t look like you want to be here at the nightclub. So I must ask _why_ are you here exactly in the first place?”

“I don’t think we’re _that_ close to discuss this matter.” Mark says while taking another sip of his drink.

“But if you don’t talk how else are we going to get close to discuss that matter?” Jinyoung replies back, Mark was about to open his mouth to retort back but falls silent. Jinyoung was right in a way. How else?

_How else are you going to make friends if you don’t give them the chance to talk to you?_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Mark turns to Jinyoung who eyes him curiously. He closes his eyes and sighs because he was right and he was going to regret his next move.

“Jackson, the guy you met earlier is my best friend and it so happens to be his birthday. I figured I could go out just this once and make him happy.” Mark answers as Jinyoung nod his head in understanding.

“But you’re not enjoying yourself?” Jinyoung asks a minute later as Mark motions his hand for Jinyoung to take a look at their surrounding.

“I’m at a bar away from the sweaty bodies pressing up against me. I at least think I am a little bit happier.” That seems to had been funny to Jinyoung as he laughs throwing his head back slightly as Mark could feel a tug on the corner of his lips. Looking away from Jinyoung he silently finishes his drink as Jinyoung dies down from his laugh.

“You have no idea how much I agree with you on that sentence. I’m here out with my friends, but the pool of bodies pressing besides you is _not_ ideal.” Jinyoung explains as he turns around in his stool to look out at the sea of bodies dancing on the dance floor. A minute later he was waving someone over as he turns to look at Mark. “I’ll be back in a bit Mark.” With that, he was off being engulfed by the sea of people as Mark stares after him out of surprised. He was surprised that Jinyoung had remembered his name when Jackson had shouted his name once earlier. Waving the bartender over Mark was about to order another Shirley Temple but decides otherwise.

“One Vodka Mojito please.” As the bartender nods his head to get started on his drink Jinyoung took back his seat beside Mark when someone took an empty seat beside Jinyoung.

“Mark this is Choi Youngjae one of my friends I came here with. Do you mind if he joins us to get a drink?” Jinyoung asks with a smile as Mark shrug his shoulders nonchalantly. He wanted to curse at himself for acting like a jerk. Mark hadn’t even known he was enjoying Jinyong’s company up until now. Besides, meeting more than one new person was more than Mark could handle.

“I’m Choi Youngjae!” The young male shouted at Mark while extending his hand out. Hesitating Mark takes Youngjae hands in his before shaking his hands.

“Mark Tuan.” He says all too quietly for a person to hear at a nightclub. Youngjae furrow his brows having a hard time hearing the male speak.

“I’m sorry what was your name again?”

Sighing Mark was slightly irritated and was about to repeat himself a bit louder when Jinyoung cuts in repeating what Mark has said. Youngjae nodded his head with a smile, “Nice to meet you, Mark!” Mark was all too glad that Jinyoung had stepped in and helped him out. Youngjae was now shouting at the bartender for his order as Jinyoung looks at Mark.

“Thanks, Jinyoung for earlier.” Mark says glad that the dark nightclub was hiding his growing red cheeks. Jinyoung gave him a genuine smile before speaking.

“No need, you looked like you were about to whack my friend there and we don’t want that to happen.” Jinyoung says playfully before adding on to his sentence. “But by all means, I get it, to you making new friends is hard to do.” Mark could only nod as Jinyoung goes back to talking to Youngjae as the bartender slide the drink he orders earlier to him.  
“Not a Shirley Temple, does this mean your night is getting better?” Jinyoung asks noticing Mark’s Vodka Mojito.

“You could say that.” Mark answers as Jinyoung throws him a smile clearly liking what Mark had said. The night went off with Jinyoung including Mark in the conversation he and Youngjae were having until Mark friends and Jinyoung friends came looking for them at the bar. Mark had to introduce Jaebum, Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom to Jinyoung and his friends as he stuttered a bit feeling the pressure to talk. Jinyoung introduced his group of friends consisting of Youngjae, Wonpil, Young K, and Sunmi. It seems the two group had become one big group of friends as the minute goes by. Yugyeom and Bambam had dragged Youngjae off to the dance floor to show off their moves. Meanwhile, Jackson was in a deep conversation with Wonpil and Young K about drinking organic green tea. Jaebum and Sunmi where at the bar near Mark talking about bucket hats that they both seem to like wearing.

“I’m glad I found someone else that seems to appreciate bucket hats.” Jaebum says as Sunmi laughs and nods her head in agreement. Mark’s attention was brought away from the two when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he found Jinyoung sitting beside him like before with two drinks in his hands.

“Here this is for you.” Jinyoung sticks out a glass of Bourbon he had had before. “I figured your type of drink needed an upgrade after how well the night seems to be going.” Taking the drink in his hands they both clanked their drinks together. “To making new friends.”

Repeating after Jinyoung they both downed their drinks together in one go. Did Mark regret talking to Jinyoung after all? Probably not as he mimics back a smile Jinyoung was giving him. Besides Yugyeom was right, he got a free drink at the club after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark woke up to the sound of his alarm going off on his phone. The noise making the pounding motion on his head more painful. Rummaging through his bed sheet a familiar voice groans out with frustration from the wooden floor.

“Turn that shit off.” Jaebum groans while hiding his head under the blanket cover he was using to keep himself warm with. Finally managing to find his cell phone Mark hit the stop button before dropping his phone back down on his bed. Silence fell in his bedroom once more as Mark tries to wait for the pounding in his head to subside a little. Flashes of last night dance across his brain as he groans to himself. After the drink that Jinyoung had given him he seems to had less loose a little too much. Going over the limit of alcohol he could tolerate as the hangover he was experiencing now as a reminder. Plopping back down on his bed he was midway to covering his eyes with his arm when something caught his eyes. Scrawled on the inner part of his right arm was a phone number with a black point pen. It was written messily on his arm, but still edible to read. Mark thought back to last night but no memories of last night were connected to this phone number. Just then an image of Jinyoung’s face dances across his mind. It couldn’t have been him. Sitting up abruptly he goes to get out of bed only stepping on someone lightly before recoiling his foot back up.

Bambam whines as he rubs his stomach where Mark had accidentally stepped on, “watch where you’re stepping hyung.”

“Bambam,” Mark calls falling to the ground to kneel beside Bambam on the floor where he was sleeping, “did you see who wrote this phone number on me?” Shaking the younger man awake, Bambam opens his eyes slightly to look at Mark before squinting his eyes to look at the arm Mark was showing him.

“Hyung my head is pounding from a hangover. I don’t think I can recall _anything_ about last night.” Bambam answers as Mark sighs in understanding, he goes to pet the younger male’s back to draw him back to sleep. Getting up he heads towards his bathroom right across his room but does so carefully as Jaebum and Bambam seem to have crashed on his bedroom floor while Yugyeom and Jackson must have taken his living room area. Closing his bedroom door silently behind him with a fresh pair of clean clothes he grabbed on his way out he heads for his bathroom. Peeling off the clothes he wore last night mixed with sweat, the smell of alcohol, and an unfamiliar cologne he throws his clothes into his clothes bin. Stepping in his bathtub for a hot shower to help clear his thoughts Mark stares at the unfamiliar phone number as the shower head pours water on him and down his body. Before the ink would rub itself off, Mark steps out of the bathtub to look for something to write with and write on. He managed to find a pen in his bathroom and ripped off a piece of toilet paper to write the phone number down on. Once done he hops back in the shower rubbing off the phone number with soap.

Stepping out of the bathroom wearing fresh and clean clothes he heads for the kitchen finding Jackson already awake. Mark takes a seat on a stool where his island table was noticing the abandon glass of shot glass from last night. He makes a mental note to wash each one of them to keep his house clean and organized. Just then Jackson turns around from facing the blender he was working with.

“Mark! You’re awake!” He calls as he removes the cap from the blender before grabbing a glass cup to pour the substance he blended in. “Would you like some juice I made? It works wonder on curing a hangover.”

“You mean _my_ fruits you used and I prefer some pain killers with that drink as well.” Mark watch as Jackson rolls his eyes as he goes to pour a glass for him. Walking towards Mark he slides the drink across the island table towards him. Taking the drink in his hand he takes a sip as the nice cold juice washes down his throat. Jackson goes to grab a bottle of Tylenol from Mark’s cabinet before popping two pills in front of Mark. He gladly takes them and swallows it down.

“So,” Jackson draws watching Mark with a curious gaze, “how did last night with Jinyoung go?” Mark manage not to spit out his drink as he coughs from surprise.

“What are you talking about Jackson?” Mark asks coughing still as Jackson eyes him with confusion written over his face.

“You guys were hitting it off last night and I’m pretty sure I saw him writing something for you.” Mark shook his head taking in the fact that the phone number on his arm earlier could possibly be Jinyoung’s.

“Okay, first of all, you already know I don’t do relationsh-” Mark says as Jackson nod his head cutting his sentence off.

“Yeah, okay you don’t do relationships because love is a waste of time and ends in pain blah blah blah. The same excuse you gave since you were eighteen.”

“It’s not an excuse Jackson. It’s just how I view love.” Mark tries to defend himself as Yugyeom lets out a loud yawn from the living room. The both of them decides to drop the issue as Yugyeom makes his way to the bathroom ignoring his two hyungs in the kitchen.

“Look, Mark, I’m not saying you should fall in love or anything. It just doesn’t hurt to take an interest in someone especially someone like Jinyoung.”

“What about Jinyoung hyung?” Yugyeom asks walking out from the bathroom as he scratches his neck.

“I’m just telling Mark here I’m planning to drop by this cafe in downtown this Thursday. Apparently, Young K and Wonpil are in a band with some other people and they play there. Might even find Jinyoung there as well.” Jackson says covering what he and Mark were discussing previously.

“I want to go! I like Jinyoung hyung.” Yugyeom says excitedly as Jackson scolds Yugyeom for not calling him ‘hyung’ enough. And why this person he met only last night gets to be addressed as ‘hyung’ respectively. Ignoring the both of them Mark gets up from his seat to wake up Jaebum and Bambam. A few hours later where everybody got a chance to freshen up and eat Mark bid goodbye to the four of his friend’s apartment. Jackson shouts as a last reminder for Mark to come to the cafe with them this Thursday as Mark closes his apartment door. Now that his friends were gone the apartment was quiet just how he likes it.

Cleaning his apartment took less than an hour. He folded up the extra blankets and gathered all the pillows his friends had borrowed from last night. Storing them in his closet before deciding to start on his laundry and washing the shot glasses sitting on his island table. Plopping down on his couch he switches on the tv to the news channel. Stuffing his hands in his sweats pocket he found the piece of toilet paper with Jinyoung’s phone number on it. Taking it out he inspected the piece of toilet paper in his hand. Should he throw it away and erase ever meeting Jinyoung?

 _‘To making new friends.’_ Jinyoung voice rings in Mark’s head as the image of Jinyoung smiling at him appears in his mind. Crumpling up the toilet paper in the palm of his hands he gets up from the couch. Heading for his kitchen he stands in front of his garbage can and extends his arm out. Right when Mark was about to release the hold on the paper he hesitates. Taking out his phone in the pocket of his sweats he adds the number to his contact list before finally throwing the piece of paper away.

Mark didn’t go the cafe with his friends on Thursday making a poor excuse that he had to stay longer after work. Of course, Jaebum, Bambam, and Yugyeom didn’t think much of it and just shrugged it off. Meanwhile, Jackson, on the other hand, pestered him until the last minute and gave up. It wasn’t that Mark didn’t want to see Young K and Wonpil. It was Jinyoung he didn’t want to see. What if things get awkward between them? Mark didn’t text Jinyoung after finding out the younger male had given him his number. But the universe has its way to get two people to meet again when Mark runs into Jinyoung at the supermarket on Saturday.

Mark was beginning to forget about Jinyoung as he went to the supermarket on Saturday afternoon as usual since he had worked for only half a day. Right after work he usually went to the supermarket to buy groceries for the week. As he rounds the aisle to the produce section he heard someone calls out his name. Not thinking much of it Mark turns around only to stop midway as his eyes widen in surprise. Jinyoung was standing a few feet away from him wearing a light blue dress shirt paired with black dress pants and black leather shoes as if he just got off work as well. As the both of them made eye contact Jinyoung breaks out into a smile as he approaches Mark.

“I thought I saw you earlier.” Jinyoung goes to say as he stands beside Mark. Mark goes to stare a moment longer before looking away at the fresh green produce in front of him.

“Oh, it’s nice running into you Jinyoung.” Mark goes to say avoiding Jinyoung’s gaze as he curses at himself for making things awkward. Jinyoung chuckles at his words before going to look at the produce in front of him with Mark.

“I highly doubt that, but good to know you still remember my name.” He goes to say without a hint of anger or disappointment in his voice. They stayed quiet as the both of them look over the greens picking out what item they needed into their basket. The awkward silence was killing Mark as he wanted to apologize to Jinyoung for never calling or texting him at all.

“Jinyoung, I’m sorry for not texting y-”

“It’s okay, Mark you don’t have to apologize for not texting me these last few days. I gave you my phone number, you weren’t obligated to call or text me.” Jinyoung cuts in explaining to Mark he wasn’t mad.

Mark lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before turning to look at Jinyoung who was already looking at him. “Thank you.” He says giving a small smile towards the younger male.

“No need, however, it would have been nice to see you on Thursday. Your friends came out to support Young K and Wonpil. I take it you already knew that?”

“Yeah, I just had to stay overtime for work this Thursday. Perhaps next time.”

“Perhaps.” Jinyoung says breaking out into a smile as they both walk away from the produce section to the meat section. The both of them talked about small things like where each other worked or how their week had gone.

To Mark, he found talking to Jinyoung enjoyable. He didn’t push Mark to talk when their conversation died down. He talked whenever Mark opened his mouth first and he listened to him in silence before making a comment. Before he knew it they were already checking out with yellow plastic bags in their hands. They stood outside the supermarket in awkward silence.

“Um, I guess I’ll be heading towards this way. My apartment isn’t so far from here.” Jinyoung gestures down the street opposite to where Mark lives.

“Oh, um I live the other way. I parked my car at the parking space here.” Mark goes to say biting his bottom lip out of nervousness.

“I’ll see you around then?” Jinyoung asks as Mark nods his head this time meaning it. “Great, enjoy the rest of your day Mark!” On that note, Jinyoung turns around and walks down the street as Mark stares after him before snapping out of it. Heading towards his parked car he fishes for his car key in his pocket.

Once back at his apartment Mark goes to putting away his groceries. It didn’t take long for him to finish before prepping for dinner. Tonight he was making himself the classic kimchi jjigae. Living on his own he had taught himself to cook and he would have to say he can cook some decent meal. As Mark threw in the last ingredient to his dish he lets it bowl meanwhile grabbing out his phone to check if he had any miss messages. He had a message from Bambam and a few from Jackson. Opening up Bambam’s message Mark scoffs reading the text message.

**[ Mark hyung you should let me dress you up again. 16:22 ]**

Exiting the text message he goes to open Jackson’s texts.

**[ Mark! Guess what? 17:10 ]**

**[ You’re taking too long to reply back. I think Jaebum has a crush on the girl, Sunmi!     17:13 ]**

Furrowing his brows Mark ponders on who Sunmi was. Thinking back to the night of the club he remembers being introduced to someone named Sunmi and Jaebum talking to her. Typing up a quick reply to Jackson he sets down his phone on the kitchen counter before checking up on his food. The night went on in peace for Mark as he ate his dinner meanwhile texting Jackson about Jaebum’s possible love interest. By the time it was ten Mark had already showered and dressed in his pajamas. Climbing up in bed he lets out a sigh as he made himself comfortable. He goes to watch random videos on the internet before deciding to call it a night.

Before he shuts off his phone Mark pulls up his contact list and scrolls down to Jinyoung’s name. His thumb hovers over the name as Mark bites his lips considering whether he should text the man or not. His thumb hovers over the name for a minute before pressing on the name. Pulling up a clean message page Mark contemplates what he should write exactly. Should he say hi? But that wasn’t something Mark ever clearly does. He hadn’t noticed he took so long to type something up when his phone screen turned black. Turning back on his phone Mark carefully types out his sentence before hitting send. Plugging in his charger to charge his phone, he sets his device on his lamp side table before turning to his side to drift off to sleep.

Only sleep didn’t come quite so easily. Did he make the right choice by sending a text message to Jinyoung? Was Jackson right to assume Jinyoung is interested in him? Turning to the other side to lay on his bed Mark tries to draw sleep again.

_Don’t think too much Mark. You only see him as a friend and I’m pretty sure he does as well. You don’t do relationships._

Mark’s thoughts were cut short when his phone vibrated on the night table signaling he had an incoming text. Reaching for his phone he noticed the text message he got was from Jinyoung.

**[ See you next week Thursday.     22:32 ]**

**[ I’m holding you to your word.     22:40 ]**

Was it weird that Mark felt happy to receive Jinyoung’s message? Probably not right? Friends could look forward to each other’s text message. It just so happens Mark likes Jinyoung’s company a lot more than others he had been hanging out with before. He was certainly curious about the cafe Jackson had mentioned earlier last week. He gets to see Young K, Wonpil, Youngjae, and Sunmi again. Mark actually did enjoy the four companies during the night at the club. But there was certainly someone else that made his night even better. But he refused to dwell on the matter about Jinyoung any further. Pushing those thoughts aside sleep slowly began to take over as Mark drifts off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mark first told his friends he was tagging along to visit the cafe and the band this upcoming Thursday, as usual, Jaebum, Bambam, and Yugyeom didn’t make much of it. The two younger male just explaining how excited they were for Mark to join them. Meanwhile, Jackson, eyes Mark suspiciously before dropping the subject matter and joining the two younger male on expressing just how excited he was that Mark was coming along. It would have been a lie if Mark didn’t say he was nervous ever since his text to Jinyoung. Every passing day seems longer than usual. He hadn’t text Jinyoung after that night. There were nights where he did stare at his phone. Thinking whether he should send a text message, but thought better of it. Tossing his phone aside on his bed before rolling over on his side to fall asleep.

It was odd and funny how everyday life works. How one eventful day seems so far away and time seem so slow, but in a blink of an eye it's here and time seems to be going so fast. Mark had to blink several times to snap himself out of his trance. He took in his surrounding, looking around a bustling cafe in Seoul downtown. It was surprisingly still very busy at a time like seven in the evening, but Mark would bet it had something to do with the band that a lot of females were gathering to see. He was situated at a table where the rest of his friends were around the corner not too far off from the stage that they could see clearly. Jackson had run off to get them drinks as Bambam and Yugyeom were in a deep conversation as always. Jaebum was running late as he had a quick errand to run, that it had something to do with getting more cat food for his cats.

Just then a female voice interrupted his thoughts, “You're Mark right?” Mark looks up to the sound of the voice, finding Sunmi standing next to him with a smile on her face.

“Uh, yeah that's me. Mark.” He awkwardly says as Sunmi lets out a small laugh before taking a seat from the empty chair beside him.

“It's nice to have you join us! You're going to love the performance.” She says as Mark nods his head not quite sure on what to say.

“Do you come to the band shows often?” He asks as Sunmi breaks out into a grin.

“I guess you can say that as I do technically work here. I'm the manager here.” She explains as Mark took notice of her work uniform as Youngjae runs to their table out of breath also wearing something similar.

“Sunmi nuna, we ran out of napkins and the storage room is locked.” Youngjae explains as Sunmi gets up from her seat.

“Well duty calls, I’ll see you around later Mark!” With a wave of her hand, she leaves with Youngjae walking beside her. As Mark watch five people setting their instrument up on stage, he recognizes Young K and Wonpil but not the other three that must be the rest of the band members Jackson mentioned before.

“One cold chocolate milk, iced mocha, iced Americano, and an iced tea for me!” Jackson shouts happily, placing everyone drinks in front of them. Mark took his iced Americano and swirl the content in his glass before taking a sip.

“Hyung, are you sure you'll be able to sleep after drinking that?” Yugyeom asks while eying Mark’s drink with concern.

“I’ll be fine Yugyeom, just drink your chocolate milk.” He orders as Yugyeom shrugs his shoulder before doing as he was told. Jackson sets his glass of iced tea on the table with a thump after taking a drink as Mark grimaces.

“Mark, you have got to let me introduce you to the band members after. Well besides Young K and Wonpil, they are such a cool band!” Jackson gushes as Bambam rolls his eyes at Jackson fangirling over the group.

“When is Jaebum hyung going to arrive? The show is about to start soon.” Bambam asks looking at his wristwatch as Mark grabs out his phone to check for any message.

“I’m sure he’ll get here on time besides I don’t think he’s going to miss the opportunity to talk to Sunmi.” Jackson says smirking as he takes a sip of his drink. Just then Jaebum shows up behind Jackson with a questioning look.

“Are you guys talking about me?” He asks making Jackson choke on his drink as Bambam sitting beside him pats his back with concern.

“We just thought you might miss the start of the show that’s all.” Mark answers telling half the truth and half a lie covering for his best friend. Jaebum nods his head as he took the last empty seat beside Mark and Yugyeom. Just then the lights from the cafe dim down as the stage lights point towards the stage.

“Hi, everyone! Nice of you guys to join us today. I see familiar faces and new ones as well which are always nice to see.” A man standing in the middle of the stage with a guitar strapped around him spoke through the microphone. “I’m Sungjin, the leader, main vocalist, and guitarist of the band Day6.” He introduces earning applauses from the crowd.

“Hello what's good, I’m Day6’s electric guitar, sometimes rap when Young K doesn't want to do it, I can sort of dance, thank you I'm Jae.” A guy with blonde hair and wearing a pair of spectacles says earning a few laugh from the audience as well as his band members on stage.

“Hi, my names Young K and I'm the bassist. Thank you.”

Young K introduces himself as Mark hears a couple of females sitting next to his table gushes on how cool he was to one another.

“Hi!” Wonpil raises his hand with a wave happily as a squeal from the audience reacts to how cute he was. “I’m Wonpil the keyboardist in the group and lead vocalist. Thank you.” On that note, he shoots out a heart with his fingers earning another episode of squeals from his female fans.

“Hello, my name is Yoon Dowoon and I'm the drummer.” He introduces just as cool like Young K moments earlier.

“The first song we’ll be playing is ‘Congratulations’.” Sungjin said and without further ado, the drummer starts the first beat of the song. Mark had to say after hearing a couple of the band songs he was bobbing to the beat. Their songs were either upbeat or slowed down and the lyrics were artistic. Just then he felt a tap on his left shoulder, it was Jaebum signaling he was going to get a drink as Mark nod his head making sure to save his friend’s seat. A couple of minutes pass by as Mark made sure to check after his friend’s empty seat wasn’t occupied by someone else. A few of more minutes go by until a silhouette of a man in the corner of Mark’s eye took the empty seat. Figuring it must be Jaebum since it had been some time that the younger male left to get a drink, Mark didn't think much of it and didn't bother to check.

“What took you so long to get back?” Mark asks when the band called for a five-minute break. He turns to look at Jaebum only to stop midway in surprise because it wasn’t Jaebum sitting next to him at all. Instead, it was the handsome man with black raven hair.

“I didn’t know you were waiting for me.” Jinyoung replies back before giving Mark a smile.

“I thought you were Jaebum.” Mark mumbles as his cheeks grew hot from embarrassment. It looked like Jackson felt the awkwardness in the air as he turns his attention away from the stage to look at Mark.

“What’s with the awk- Jinyoung! When did you get here? You do know that’s Jaebum’s seat you’re sitting in right now right?” Jackson asks playfully as Jinyoung chuckles before motioning his head towards the food ordering area.

“I don’t think he’s coming back for awhile. I ran into him earlier when he was talking to Sunmi nuna by the ordering station. He was the one that actually showed me where you guys were sitting.” Jinyoung explains as Jackson clucks his tongue before pouting.

“Why that little no good friend. I can’t believe he ditched us to talk to Sunmi nuna. I’m not the only who clearly sees he has a crush on her right?” Jackson asks the group nudging Bambam to get his attention as the younger lad nod his head before turning his attention back to Yugyeom.

“He’s not the only one.” Jinyoung adds, “Young K has been crushing on her ever since they met as well. He’s just too shy and afraid to ask her out.”

“No way, is this going to be some Korean drama of a love triangle we always see on TV?’ Bambam pipes up completely ditching his conversation with Yugyeom and joining the conversation at the table.

“I’m actually not sure if Sunmi nuna likes anyone.” Jinyoung replies with a thinking face, “I mean she does have some things in common with Jaebum and Young K.”

“Like what?” Bambam asks intrigued by the turn of conversation they have involving Jaebum, Sunmi, and Young K.

“Well for starters, she has a cat and she is a bassist herself.”

“No way, Sunmi nuna plays the bass?” Yugyeom suddenly asks joining in on the conversation.

“Should we not talk about their love life? Or meddle in on it?” Mark cuts in feeling uncomfortable talking about someone else’s love life when they were so near by.

“Oh Markie, we’re just curious.” Jackson says patting Mark’s back as Mark playfully swats his hand away.

“Mark makes a valid point though. It’s not our place to say or do anything that might cause more trouble than good.” Jinyoung says while looking at the stage at Young K putting back on his bass guitar before turning his attention back to group at the table.

“Well, I’m going to go bother Jaebum and his new develop crush just to see what deep conversation they’re having now.” Jackson getting up from his chair announces. Mark watches as he makes his way through the continuous increasing crowd in the cafe.

“Is this place always this busy when the band comes to play?” Mark finds himself asking Jinyoung who nods his head with a smile as if he was proud of his friend’s achievement.

“Yeah, a lot of people like coming here to drink and relax while enjoying a good show. Besides that near the end of the night, they always play a new song they recently composed.”

“I’m looking forward to that then.” Mark says as Jinyoung looks back at Mark with a grin.

“I hope so, are you enjoying the show?”

“There music is interesting and refreshing. So yeah I am.” Hearing that Jinyoung breaks out into a wider grin as Mark took notice of Jinyoung’s clothes. The younger male was wearing light blue jeans and a white t-shirt covered over by a gray hoodie and light jean jacket. His hair was styled down unlike at the club when they met. His bangs were down and were just long enough to reach his eyebrows. Needless to say, Mark had to say he looked adorable and began panicking if he looked okay as well. He hadn’t put much effort into his outfit. Perhaps he should have had Bambam helped him dressed earlier. But then again why was he panicking to know if he dressed okay or not? He wasn’t trying to impress Jinyoung. Definitely not.

“Mark?” Jinyoung calls touching him by the shoulder snapping Mark out of his thoughts. Ever since meeting Jinyoung he had been dozing off in his own thoughts a lot.

“Yeah,” Mark shakes his head, “I’m sorry what did you say?” Jinyoung takes his hand off his shoulder pointing at the stage.

“They’re about to play the new song and I was wondering if you’re up for a walk closer to the stage? You hear the music better and watching them close up on the stage is an experience of a lifetime.” Mark weight Jinyoung offered in his head. Should he sit here with Yugyeom and Bambam? Although those two will be in a deep conversation with each other. Or should he go with Jinyoung and experience this ‘once in a lifetime’ as Jinyoung had put it? Jinyoung was looking at Mark for an answer as Mark nod his head and got up from his chair coming to a decision.

“Let’s go.”

Mark kind of regretted saying yes as Jinyoung and him weaved their way through the crowd towards the front of the stage. Jinyoung was walking ahead leading the way as Mark follows suit when a man walks in front of Mark halting him in his steps. As he waits for the man to walk past him he felt someone grab his left hand. Looking up it was Jinyoung who was holding his hand in his. “Come on, we’re not far from the stage now. Just a bit more.” Pulling him slightly Mark follows Jinyoung through the crowd and finally made their way to the front of the stage.

“Unfortunately this will be the last song we will be playing for the night,” Sungjin announces as the crowd whines in disappointment. “but the good news is this song is recently composed and was inspired by recent events of making new friends. Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you guys enjoyed tonight's performance. This is our last song called, ‘Hi Hello’.” Like every performance, someone plays the first beat as everyone else slowly follows.

_You were “you”_

_I was “I”_

_We’ve been living without knowing each other_

_With a “hi”_

_Now it’s you and me_

_It’s “us” now_

“Was this song written by Young K and Wonpil?” Mark asks listening to the first verse lyrics.

“If I remember correctly I think it was Young K and someone else that wrote the lyrics. The composing part did involve Young K and Wonpil however.” Jinyoung answers looking at Mark before turning his attention back on stage.

_Hi (Hello)_

_Whenever I say this to you, the word that excites me_

_Hi (Hello)_

_After we say this to each other, our story begins_

Hearing the lyrics Mark couldn’t help but smile. The song hits a familiar place to everyone's heart. Anyone and everyone had experience meeting and making new friends. Although Mark wasn’t the biggest fan of making new friends always, he was glad he was able to make five new friends that day at the club.

_To you I_

_To me you_

_Didn’t mean anything before_

_But with a “Hi”_

_You and I are together now_

Mark felt a squeeze from his left hand and found Jinyoung still holding his hands in his from earlier. Looking from their hands to Jinyoung’s face who already had his eyes trained on him, he broke out into a smile that showed the little crinkles near his eyes. And Mark thought he felt his heart skip a beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Acting on instinct Mark quickly pulls his hand away from Jinyoung’s grasps without failing to notice the smile on Jinyoung’s face vanishing as well. Mark knew he hurt the younger male feelings with his actions without meaning to.

“I didn’t mean-” Mark began explaining himself before thinking better of it, “should we go back to the table?” Without waiting for his reply Mark turns on his heels and began walking back where he came from with Jinyoung following right behind him. He could sense it, anybody with some common sense could sense the strange awkwardness in the air between the two. When they got back to the table Jaebum and Jackson were occupying the abandoned seats from earlier, talking amongst themselves as Bambam and Yugyeom greeted Jinyoung and Mark.

“I’m gonna go grab a drink.” Excusing himself Jinyoung quickly makes his way through the crowd of people vanishing from their sight.

“What was that about?” Jaebum asks looking from where Jinyoung had gone to Mark whilst raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

“Seriously, I could practically taste the awkwardness in the air.” Jackson added exaggerating his words as Mark bit his bottom lip nervously. He was not about to tell the guys what went down moments earlier. They wouldn’t be able to shut up if he did and he seriously was not going to have another pep talk about love with Jackson.

“It’s nothing, we just ran out of things to talk about.” Mark lied while pulling up a chair from an empty table recently abandoned beside them. Not wanting to have this discussion go any further he turns around from the four suspicious pair of eyes looking at him to focus on the front stage. The song had just reached its last note and everybody began clapping for the band.

“Thank you! Enjoy the rest of your night and see you guys next week Thursday!” Sungjin says to the crowd before taking off the guitar strapped around him. Slowly the crowd diminishes as some left while some still lingered around the cafe chatting amongst their group of friends.

“Okay, Mark now’s my chance to introduce you to the band.” Jackson gushes hopping up from his seat.

“Shouldn’t you just let Young K or Wonpil hyung do that?” Bambam asks as Jackson ignores his question running towards the stage where the band members were either setting down their instrument or putting it away. When he came back he was pulling along the leader of the group Sungjin as the rest of the group follows behind them.

“Mark, this is Sungjin and Sungjin this is Mark.” Jackson introduces as both male bow their heads slightly to each other.

“Hi, I’m Park Sungjin.” The male introduces himself again meanwhile sticking his hand out for a handshake. Mark took the man’s hand and shook it as Jae slaps Jackson’s back with a loud clap.

“Dude, I’m sure Mark already knows our names by now.” That earns a pouting Jackson as Young K and Jae both laugh at his hilarious antics of wanting to introduce every member to Mark.

“Drinks coming through!” Youngjae yells as he makes his way through the room towards their table. He was balancing a black round tray in each hand. As he set both trays down on the table he heaves a sigh as if this took a lot of his effort. Setting down each bottle of beer at their table he grabs back the tray in his hand before clutching it to his chest. “Drink up you guys!” He happily announces backing away from the table.

“These are light beers.” Bambam whines as Youngjae wags his finger in front of him.

“This is a cafe and this is the heaviest drink containing alcohol here. Take it or leave it since it’s free.” Youngjae counters shutting Bambam up, the redhead silently took his drink in his hand before clinking his drink with Yugyeom.

“You guys aren’t drinking with us?” Young K asks noticing Youngjae walking away from the table.

“And where’s Jinyoung?” Wonpil pipes up noticing his best friend was missing from the scene.

“He’s talking with Sunmi nuna and the three of us are already sipping our drinks.” Youngjae beams happily before running back towards where Sunmi and Jinyoung were.

“I’m gonna go greet Jinyoung.” Wonpil announces taking his drink with him as Young K quickly joins him. Mark watches as Wonpil makes his way towards Jinyoung who greeted him happily, giving him a side hug as they began conversing with each other.

“Who are you staring at?” Jackson whispers into Mark’s ear jolting him up from his seat slightly. Switching his gaze away from the scene he stared at his beer and the water condensation developing around his beer bottle. Jackson took his seat beside Mark with a mischievous grin.

“Was it Wonpil?” Jackson asks in a low voice, “Jinyoung?”

“Jackson I wasn’t staring at anyone so stop asking me stupid questions.” Mark bites back taking a gulp of his drink hoping Jackson doesn’t notice his reddening cheeks.

“Right,” Jackson draws out the word before shaking his beer bottle in front of Mark, “would you be a best friend and get me another bottle then? I finished mine already.” Mark rolled his eyes before getting up from his seat. He can’t believe Jackson always manage to get him to do the little things for him. Heading towards the food order area Sunmi spots Mark as she waves him over. She was currently talking to Youngjae and Young K at the counter. Meanwhile, Wonpil and Jinyoung had gone off to the side of the counter sitting on the bar stool conversing.

“Mark what can I get you?” Sunmi asks when Mark approaches her who was standing behind the counter. Raising his arm to show the beer bottle in his hand he shakes it in his hand slightly.

“Can you give me two of these beers? Jackson already finished his.” Sunmi nods her head as she turns around to grab the beers from the fridge. As he waited for Sunmi to return to him with his drink, he tried really hard not to focus his gaze on Jinyoung who had his back turned to him.

“Here you go Mark,” Sunmi voice pipes up as he turns to look at her, “and don't sweat the bill tonight's on us.” Thanking her he grabs the beer and made his way back to Jackson who was trying to cheer up Jaebum. Setting down the beers at the table he overhears Jackson's words as he took his seat.

“I’m pretty sure they're just having a nice conversation like always. If it makes you feel better Youngjae is there too. You don't have to worry about anything.”

“What's going on?”

“Jaebum hyung is getting jealous of Young K hyung talking to Sunmi nuna over there.” Yugyeom answers earning a death glare from Jaebum.

“I’m not jealous you little twerp. If anyone is jealous it's Mark.”

“Why are you dragging me into this? Plus, I’m not jealous of anyone.”

“Really?” Jaebum arch an eyebrow up not believing Mark.

“Really, there's nothing to be jealous about. We're just friends.”

“With Wonpil?”

“No, with Jin-” Mark caught himself on time as Jackson looks at him with a smirk. Both Jaebum and Jackson gave each other a high five.

“We’re just friends.” Mark tries to clarify.

“If you say so.” Jaebum said but looks unconvinced like the rest of his friends.

 

By the end of the night, Mark had avoided talking to Jinyoung altogether. Mingling with the band and his original group of friends instead. It was finally closing time and Jaebum had volunteered to drive Sunmi and Youngjae home since they lived around the same area. Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom were heading back to their own shared apartment. Meanwhile, Sungjin was driving Dowoon home since they lived near the same neighborhood. That left Young K, Jae, and Wonpil taking the bus to go back to their shared apartment as well.

“Hey is anyone able to drive Jinyoung home?” Wonpil pipes up with a concerned look written on his face. Mark watched as Jinyoung tugs on Wonpil arm trying to tell him to keep quiet which the other man ignored. “My stupid best friend is afraid to take the bus home alone.”

“Wonpil!” Jinyoung yells as a warning as Sungjin chuckles beside them.

“I think Mark can!” Jackson volunteers for his friend as Mark’s head snaps to his idiot of a best friend.

“Can you Mark?” Wonpil looks at Mark pleadingly.

“Wonpil he lives in the opposite direction of where my apartment is.” Jinyoung whines not meeting Mark’s gaze.

“It's okay, it's actually not that far I believe.” Mark found himself saying before he could think better of it.

“Great, thank you, Mark. Jinyoung owes you for this.” Wonpil flashes Mark a smile while Jinyoung hits him on the arm. Everybody begins to disperse then with the promise of seeing each other soon again. Mark stood by his car watching Jinyoung and Wonpil exchange word of goodbyes. With a pat on each other’s back and a wave, Jinyoung watches his best friend leave with two of his other band mates towards the bus stop before turning around to walk towards Mark’s car.

“Thanks for driving me home.” Jinyoung said whilst opening the passenger side sliding in as Mark follows suit on the driver’s side.

“It's no problem really.” He responds back before he inserts his car key in the key slot turning on the engine. As the vehicle roars to life he began to drive down the road ever so slowly, the awkward silence began to fill in space between the two. Sensing the awkward atmosphere Jinyoung reaches out for the knob to the radio and began fidgeting with it to find a channel that was playing some music. He stopped on a channel playing recent KPOP songs. As the music feels up the void of awkwardness Mark decided to concentrate on the road while Jinyoung looks out the window on the passenger side.

“Just make a right turn after the third stop light and you should be on the main road of my apartment building.” Jinyoung directs as Mark gave a stiff nod of his head. As he did as directed he pulled in front of a brick building. Taking off his seatbelt Jinyoung goes to open the door, putting a foot out he stops midway of getting out the door and turns around to face Mark. Mark could tell he had something to say but wasn't sure if he should say it or not as he chews his bottom lips.

“Hey Mark,” Jinyoung calls out as the other male turns to look at him, “I’m sorry about earlier tonight. Wonpil mentioned to me once before that I tend to be too affectionate which can cause discomfort to others. I guess that's what I did tonight.” He said the last part shyly, embarrassed of his actions as he scratches the back of his neck.

“I didn't-” Mark opens his mouth to apologize as Jinyoung looks at him waiting for what he has to say. Except that his apology doesn't come as he changes his mind brushing it off instead, “you just took me off guard. I tend to not like making new friends.”

“New friends?” Jinyoung says the last part in unison with Mark, except his came out as a question. Trying to confirm if his assumption was correct. “I understand Mark, but you do acknowledge me as your friend right?”

Mark bit down on his bottom lip because he wasn't sure what Jinyoung was to him at all. A friend? An acquaintance?

“Would you like to hang out with me this upcoming Saturday? Just to get to know me better before you decide on me being a friend or a foe?” Jinyoung suggests out loud.

“Jinyoung, you're not a foe to me.”

“But I'm not a friend either.” He points out a matter of factly, wielding Mark to be unable to deny the fact. “All I’m saying is hang out with me. I’m not all that bad. Besides, I think you need me in your life.”

Mark gaps at him stunned by his words as Jinyoung quickly gets out of the car. Closing the door behind him he directs Mark of their plan this Saturday. Explaining that Mark should come pick him up at 4 PM and leave the planning to him. With a wave of his hand, Jinyoung's turns on his heel and went up the steps to his apartment building shutting the doors behind him. Looks like Mark just made plans for this upcoming Saturday.

 

“Looks like Mark landed himself a _date_.” Jackson teases on the phone. Mark was having a three-way call with his friends. Explaining the crazy situation he landed himself in the next day. He could hear Bambam and Yugyeom laughing in the background through Jackson's phone line.

“It's _not_ a date Jackson.” Mark protests back but it sounds like more of a whine.

“If it's not then what's the problem?” Jaebum asks on his line of the phone while munching on something crunchy like an apple.

“I don't _know_.” Mark gives up all hope in trying not to whine like a five-year-old.

“Mark, be honest with us. Do you like, like-like Jinyoung?” Bambam asks. “And sexuality is not a problem here.”

“Guys, you all know I don't like the idea of liking or loving someone romantically.” He answers back while plopping himself down on his bed. He turns to the side to look at his bedside lamp where his alarm clock was. 13:03.

“You never know~” Jackson pipes up with his tone slightly high pitched.

“Fuck off.” Mark fires back hanging up on his friends. His friend was finding his situation hilarious, but there was nothing funny about this. Why would they keep insisting on him liking Jinyoung? But most importantly, why does he find himself hanging out with Jinyoung so nerve wracking? What makes Jinyoung so special? Shaking that thought off he gets up from his bed with his phone in hand. Hopefully watching television would help ease his mind of these thoughts. Just then his phone vibrated in his hand, looking at the incoming text it was from Jackson.

**[ Sorry, took it too far. 13:06 ]**

Ignoring his friend’s text he sat down on his couch while grabbing the remote control switching on his TV. Mark wasn’t mad at Jackson after his apology, but he wanted to have the young man feel guilty for pushing the matter too far. Perhaps this will stop the teasing for awhile. Besides, he’s pretty sure tomorrow morning Jackson’s going to come ringing his doorbell with breakfast to make it up to him.

He wasn’t wrong when Mark grumpily trudges to his front door swinging it open to an apologetic smile from Jackson the next morning. Opening the door wider to let Jackson in his best friend move on his own. Grabbing dishes and utensils from Mark’s kitchen as Mark made his way to the bathroom to freshen up. When he got back, Jackson had finished setting up breakfast at the kitchen island as he sat on one of the bar stool eating his share of the breakfast. Grabbing a seat beside Jackson he grabs for his wrapped sandwich. Opening it he took a bite of his sandwich as Jackson looks at him cautiously from the side.

“You can stop staring at me, Jackson. I’m not mad ever since yesterday when you apologized.”

Releasing a breath Jackson punches Mark on the arm slightly as Mark took another bite of his sandwich. “Dude if you’re not mad why didn’t you text back yesterday?!”

“Because I knew if I played my card right you’ll come today with breakfast.” Mark says with his mouth full giving his friend a grin as Jackson roll his eyes.

“Mark if you need breakfast because you can’t afford it just ask.” Jackson jokingly said as he laughs and continues to eat his sandwich. A nice calm silence settles in the room as they both ate in silence like many times before.

“So are you ready for your...plans today?” Jackson asks choosing his words carefully. Mark knew he was going to ask. Being Mark’s best friend meant making sure Mark was alright physically and emotionally.

“Honestly Jackson, I’m not sure. A part of me is terrified even though I’m not sure why and another part of me is excited. Is this weird?” Mark stares at his half eaten sandwich as he senses Jackson staring at him. Evaluating him before giving him an answer.

“No, it’s not Mark. I think you’ll understand soon enough.”

Looking up he turns to stare at his best friend who went back to eating his sandwich. “What do you mean Jackson? You know something and you’re not telling me?”

Shrugging his shoulders Jackson grabs his coffee drink before taking a sip to down his content down his stomach. “I don’t think you want me to give you an answer Mark. It’s something you have to find out for yourself.”

Raising his eyebrows up curiously he watches Jackson for awhile before dropping any further pestering. His best friend may be all jokes most of the time, but he was a kind hearted soul who knew when things should be left unsaid until the right timing comes. And if he said it was something Mark needed to find out for himself then he will.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark did not regret turning down Bambam’s offer to “dress” him up for today’s occasion. The young man had dropped by his apartment early in the afternoon offering to be of assistance to Mark. He turned him down as Jackson had to drag the poor male out the apartment who was shouting out fashion advice up until Mark closed the door on him. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white v neck shirt over a light cream color cardigan, and black vans. He turned off his vehicle ignition before sending a text message to Jinyoung that he was outside his apartment building. He hoped he wasn’t overdressed or underdressed for today’s occasion. He was looking at his rear view mirror fixing a few strands of hair when Jinyoung knocks on the passenger window. Unlocking the door for him, Jinyoung opens the car door before sliding on the passenger side. Mark silently compliments on himself for not over dressing as he took in Jinyoung’s outfit for the afternoon. The man was dressed in light blue ripped skinny jeans with his black Supreme shirt tucked in. Paired with his black and white vans and a red cap.

“Did you wait long?” Jinyoung asks as he buckles himself up. 

“No, not at all.”

Silence.

“You're not going to ask where our first stop is going to be at?”

“Right, where's our first stop?” Mark asks awkwardly as Jinyoung lets out a chuckle.

“I’m pretty sure the both of us haven’t eaten yet. So our first stop is to eat Korean barbeque.”

“You want to go eat meat?” Mark clarifies as Jinyoung nod his head eagerly.

“Yes, I love meat. Never eat meat with someone without me knowing. I’m a very petty person and will hold on to that for a very long time.” Jinyoung informs Mark as he starts up his vehicle engine.

Twenty minutes later the both of them were seated at a bustling Korean barbecue restaurant. Jinyoung was busy grilling the meat as Mark ate the side dishes the waiter had brought a few minutes earlier.

“Here,” Jinyoung extended the meat he had between his chopstick as he placed a fresh piece of grilled meat on Mark’s plate. “eat up.” Taking the meat between his chopstick he blew on the piece of meat before putting it in his mouth. The perfectly grilled soft meat took Mark by surprise as he lets out a surprised sound.

“The meat is so soft!” That earns a smile from Jinyoung as he blew on his own piece of meat before putting it in his mouth as well.

“The restaurant is famous for that here. I'm glad you like it.” 

“How did you find out about this place?” 

The question must have thrown Jinyoung off as the young male looks down at his bowl of rice. Mark eyes him curiously waiting for his response. Once he finally brought his face back up his cheeks were tinted pink. “I just did a little bit of digging.” Deciding not to push further the both of them dig into their meal until neither of them could eat any further.

“ _ AH _ ,” Jinyoung lets out a satisfied sigh as he rubs his stomach, “that meal was  _ delicious _ .” Jinyoung had suggested to taking a walk down the busy street of Seoul. Saying that it would help them both digest their food faster. Mark wasn’t sure where exactly they would walk to, but he took in the surrounding as they seem to be walking towards the busy street of Seoul where clothing stores, cafes, and arcade store would be. “Mark?”

Mark turns towards the source of the voice, looking at Jinyoung who seem to be only a few inches taller than him. “Yes?”

“I said, ‘I hope you like gaming cafe’ because I know one just up ahead and around the corner. That’s our next stop.” When the both of them reached their destination Mark was taken aback by the hundreds of computer set up in one room. The place wasn’t completely packed, but it was full nonetheless. He was amazed by how many people were actually coming out to play online video games. 

“I’ll go get us two stations to play beside each other. “ Jinyoung says leaving Mark to look out towards the room where everyone was absorbed in their game. He came back moments later announcing that their two stations were number 140 and 141. The computer was station further back in the room where there were fewer people playing around there. Both of them took their seat in a black armchair as Jinyoung asks what the both of them should play.

“Should we play a combat region server?” Mark suggest as Jinyoung eyes Mark playfully.

“You seem to know these things pretty well. Do you play often?” Jinyoung asks as he began typing on his computer while Mark does the same.

“No, not really but I often play other video games with Jackson.” Mark replies focusing his attention on his computer screen. “Should we play with everyone else or just amongst ourselves first?”

“Mmm let’s play amongst ourselves first, I rarely play video games so I might need some training.”

The next hour goes by with the sound of keyboard tapping and the shouts of excitement. Jinyoung sighs as he watches Mark become the victor for the umpteenth time since they started playing,

“You’re lying when you said you don’t play often. You’re a professional aren’t you?” A bubbling laughter escapes Mark’s mouth as he goes to dig his hand through the squid chips Jinyoung had bought him during their time playing. 

“I’m not, you just so happen to be a  _ terrible _ gamer.” Mark taunts Jinyoung which worked as Jinyoung groans before grabbing his mouse to hover over the restart button again.

“You are  _ so  _ on Mark Tuan.” 

Mark could only laugh as he prepares himself for another round of gaming with Jinyoung. By the time they called it quit it was already seven thirty. Mark watches as Jinyoung stretches his arm while yawning.

“That was some serious gaming I hadn’t done in what felt like years.”

“But you’re still so bad at it.” 

“Hey, looks like Mark Tuan had grown some bones. You’re now teasing and taunting me.” Jinyoung notes while laughing after he said that as Mark shrugs his shoulder. He had to admit hanging out with Jinyoung was more fun than he could count.

“So is that all you planned?” Mark asks as the both of them walk back down the streets to where Mark had parked his car.

“Not yet, I have one more place for us to visit. But I hope you’re up for a drive.” 

“Where are we going?”

“Now that’s a secret I can’t tell you. It’ll spoil the surprise then.”

The place Jinyoung instructed Mark to drive to end up to be a park. Getting out of the car Mark watches as Jinyoung rummages through the backpack he brought and brought out a flashlight as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. “Come on, the place is off the trail from the park.”

Following Jinyoung they step off the park’s trail as he said earlier and into the park unmarked territory. The sky was slowly turning dark as the night slowly creeps out.

“Are you bringing me to my death?” Mark asks jokingly after walking through the dark for quite some time as Jinyoung turns around flashing the flashlight towards Mark.

“Perhaps,” He says as Mark squinted his eyes as Jinyoung grabs his hand in his before pulling him along through the dark. Mark could feel Jinyoung’s warmth spreading through his hand as he maneuvered the both of them through the park. It was the month of April and the weather could get chilly through the night. Having Jinyoung hold his hand through the dark had Mark heartbeat picking up its pace slightly. Trying to calm down his rapid heartbeat he ignores it the best he could before deciding to slip his grip from Jinyoung’s hand. The younger male ignored it instead continue to walk along the path with Mark silently following behind him. When they finally stop Jinyoung gestures for Mark to pass through the bush where their destination awaits. Hesitating slightly Mark goes to pull aside the bush as he makes his way through as a breath escapes his mouth from the scene in front of him. Mark wasn’t even aware they were climbing up a hill through the dark. They were on top of a hill that overlooks the nightlife of Seoul. There was some rustling from the same bush as Jinyoung emerges from the bush dusting himself. “What do you think of the view?” 

Mark turns around to look at Jinyoung as the younger male grabs out a picnic blanket out from his backpack and setting it on the grassy floor. Mark made his way towards the blanket and plops himself down before turning his attention back to the lovely scenery in front of him. “It’s beautiful, how did you ever find out about this place?” In the corner of his eyes, he saw Jinyoung lay down on his back staring up at the sky and lets out a satisfied sigh.

“Wonpil and I actually found the place one drunken night.”

“Care to elaborate some more?”

Jinyoung bit back a smile as he patted the space beside him, gesturing for Mark to lay on his back to stare up at the night sky with him. Laying down on his back Mark could understand why the younger male was laying down on his back in the first place. Staring up at the dark night sky where stars began to appear was magical. 

“Anyways, it was during our third year of college when we attended an acquaintance party at their apartment. You can say Wonpil and I got pretty drunk and walked our way here at the park. Drunk as we were, we made our way through the dark and up a hill here. You can say the scenery was breathtaking. The both of us ended up having midnight talks and falling asleep here.” Jinyoung recalls his memory, by the sound of his voice, Mark knew the young male was smiling reminiscing about his past.

“Do you guys both come back here still?”

“Not Wonpil, I doubt he remembers this place.” Jinyoung laughs, “But I come here now and then to ease my stressful mind. It’s just such a beautiful place no one seems to know about.”  

“Why did you bring me here then?” Mark questions as Jinyoung sat up from the question cocking his head to the side.

“What do you mean?” He asks back as Mark sat upright himself looking out towards the lit up city of Seoul. Switching his gaze to stare back at Jinyoung who stares back at him curiously he goes to elaborate with his question.

“I mean, why did you bring me here if it was a place only you seem to know? Don’t you want to keep it only to yourself?”

“I think this place could use someone else’s company other than myself.” Jinyoung answers before smiling at Mark. “Don’t you agree?”

Mark goes to stare at Jinyoung awhile longer before shifting his gaze back towards the open scenery. They sat in silence looking out towards the bright buildings as the wind rustle their hair and clothes now and then. If Mark was, to be honest, he wouldn’t mind coming back here with Jinyoung just to stare at the stars and the night lights of Seoul.

A few minutes later they were heading back down the hill to Mark’s car, officially calling it a night as Mark was driving back to where Jinyoung lived to drop him off. This time though, there wasn’t an awkward atmosphere hanging around the both of them. Jinyoung didn’t need to turn on the radio to fill the awkward void from before. Instead, the both of them converse with one another filling the car ride with small talks. 

When Mark finally pulls up to Jinyoung’s apartment he watches as Jinyoung unbuckles himself and getting himself out of the car. Shutting the door behind him Jinyoung bends down slightly to talk to Mark through the passenger window that was rolled down previously.

“I hope you enjoyed your night out today Mark.” Jinyoung says with a smile as Mark returns a smile back as well, “So friend or foe?”

“Friend, Jinyoung like I said I never saw you as a foe.”

“Right, well it’s getting late and I have work tomorrow so I’ll see you soon?”

Mark gives a firm nod as Jinyoung straightens himself and turns around.

“Hey, Jinyoung?” Mark calls out as Jinyoung turns back around and bends back down to face him through the window once more. 

“Yes?”

“You said I need you in my life the other night. Why is that?”

“Oh that,” he says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck. Casting his gaze down to his shoes Mark waited for his answer. A few moments of silence pass before Jinyoung drew his attention back on Mark contemplating about what to say. He draws in a breath before speaking. “You're like a fallen daisy Mark.”

“A fallen daisy?” Mark repeats quite unsure of what that meant. 

“Yeah, I know it might sound weird. But I’ll explain that to you some other time. For now, have a good rest of your night Mark. Drive safely.”

That same night Mark ponders and ponders on about what exactly Jinyoung had meant. Rolling in his bed left and right he couldn’t come up with an answer. It left him frustrated knowing now there were  _ two _ things now he has to try to solve and understand. Throwing his blanket over his head Mark shuts his eyes hoping sleep would soon take over. He opens his eyes minutes later when he heard his cell phone vibrate on his night table where he left it. It was a message from Jinyoung with one simple word.

**[ Wednesday?** **22:43 ]**

Typing a quick reply he returns his cell phone back to his night table. This time when Mark shuts his eyes he could feel himself slowly slip into slumber.

**[ I’m free.  22:45 ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any inaccurate depiction of Seoul. ^^;


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't just Wednesday that Mark hung out with Jinyoung the following week. They hung out again on Thursday with the rest of their friends as well. Mark found himself constantly hanging out with Jinyoung whenever the younger one asked. Jackson even jokingly pointed out that it almost feels like they're dating. Almost. But Mark also found himself catching himself doing things that he thought he never would be doing. Like staring at Jinyoung whenever he wasn't looking, making mental notes of how the younger male laughs and what it sounded like, or how Jinyoung will hold his hand in his because he was just that affectionate.

Of course, he also knew that Jinyoung notices him looking or pulling his hand away from his grasps when it lasted for too long. Although he never questioned Mark’s actions. He was grateful for that really because he wouldn't have an answer to his actions as of now. For now, Mark was watching Jinyoung talking to Jackson about the movie trailers being shown on the big screen whilst the three of them waited for the movie they came to see to play.

Before, when they got there Jackson had expressed sitting beside Jinyoung and Mark. That meant Jackson was to sit in the middle while Jinyoung to Jackson's right side and Mark on his left.

“Mark I’m going to get us some popcorn before the movie starts.” Jackson pats Mark by the shoulder while getting up from his seat.

“I told you to buy them before we came here.” Mark scolds as Jackson brushes it off waving him off as he made his way down the steps.

“Jackson's quite a character.” Jinyoung pipes up looking at Mark with a silly grin.

“Yeah, I can't believe we’ve been friends since high school.” Mark replies back as an image of a sixteen-year-old Jackson wearing a SnapBack flashes through his mind. “He has a good soul though.”

Jinyoung nods his head in agreement with Mark’s word when the theatre lights begin dimming down and the movie begins rolling. Mark sighs under his breath, “He always misses the opening of the movie. You’ll think he’ll learn by now.”

He hears Jinyoung chuckling quietly a seat away from him when the door from the room swings openly slightly. With the light from the outside shining in Mark could make out Jackson's silhouette holding a medium size bucket of popcorn. As he made his way back to his seat he could hear the audience sitting in the same row as they murmur their displeasure as Jackson apologized. Plopping himself back down at his seat he displayed a wide goofy grin at Mark. “Made it on time as always.”

“You missed two minutes of the opening.” He whispers back as he watches Jackson pops popcorn in his mouth.

“I’m not like you where I have to watch the whole movie without missing a beat.” Jackson whispers back rolling his eyes before turning the other way from Mark to converse with Jinyoung. “Popcorn Jinyoung?” Mark hears Jackson whisper as Jinyoung detaches his gaze from the screen for a second before shaking his head and returning his attention back to the screen. “Wow, I’m sitting beside another Mark.” Mark doesn't think Jinyoung heard him as the younger male continues to watch the film without batting an eye. The rest of the movie was Jackson eating popcorn beside Mark while making small comments. Meanwhile, Jinyoung was just as absorbed in the film like before. When the three of them left the theatre Jackson tossed his now empty popcorn bucket to the garbage before stretching his body. “Well, I’m going to get out of your hair now guys. Don’t want to spoil the date any further.”

Mark groans while slapping his forehead with his hand. He knew his friend was going to say something unnecessary anytime sooner. “For the hundredth time Jacks, we are not dating.”

“Whatever,” Jackson replies back dryly not believing him. Turning his attention to Jinyoung he pats him on the shoulder with a grin, “It was nice hanging out with you Jinyoung. Unfortunately, I have other plans with my roommates.”

“Where are you guys hanging out?” Jinyoung interested asks as they made their way to the parking lot.

“It’s a Saturday night so we’re having a game night at our apartment.” Jackson says proudly before grabbing out his car keys in his pants pocket. Clicking the button to unlock his car door he opens the driver side before putting his arm on top of the door. “You guys enjoy the rest of the night together.” Stepping into his car and slamming the car behind him, Mark watches as Jackson waves goodbye to Jinyoung and him before pulling out of the parking lot. Mark and Jinyoung watched Jackson leave for a little while longer before walking towards Mark car. Unlocking the car just like Jackson moments earlier the both of them got in Mark’s car shutting the door behind them, Jinyoung made himself comfortable while buckling himself up in his seat.

“So,” Jinyoung draws out the word before looking to the side to where Mark was, “what do you want to do next?” Mark read the time in the car, it was just ten at night which was considered late if it was a weekday. But it was a Saturday night no one really slept until past midnight on a Saturday.

“Do you want to go for a walk at Cheonggyecheon?” Mark asks as Jinyoung raises an eyebrow up looking at Mark.

“As in Cheonggyecheon stream?” He asks to clarify Mark’s previous question. He nods his head as Jinyoung gives a firm nod of his head confirming their destination, Mark turns his key slot starting his car and before he was pulling onto the street towards Cheonggyecheon stream. They ended up parking somewhere off the corner of a street where a fried chicken restaurant was. But walking to the place didn’t take that long as the area seems to had quiet down as night slowly creeps up. As they descended the stairs to the main path of where the stream was running, Mark took note of the waterfall to his right and the lights turned on down the path. There wasn’t a lot of people walking along the path as well down here. The both of them walked in silence taking in the lights and the calming sound of the water running along the stream. To come across a stepping stone path that makes its way all across the other side of the stream where one could walk as well. Mark decided to ignore it and just continue walking down the path they were at already. But Jinyoung had thought otherwise and headed towards the stepping stone. Right before he took a step on one of the stepping stone Mark stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

With a concerned look on his face, “The stone gets more slippery at night Jinyoung.” Mark warns as Jinyoung grins back at him as always.

“I’ll be extra careful don’t worry Mark.” Pulling his hand away from his shoulder he watched Jinyoung makes his way across safely before the younger male was motioning to him to cross over as well. He hesitated, looking towards the main path that was safe before looking back at Jinyoung who was waiting for him on the other side. Taking a breath Mark slowly guided his right foot on the first stepping stone before guiding his left foot towards the second stepping stone. Ever so slowly he made his way across the stream being cautious of not slipping off. When he was at the end of the stepping stone he was to put his left foot forward to the steady ground when he felt his right foot slipping on the stepping stone. He was about to lose his balance and fall when a strong hand gripped his shoulders steadying him back in place.

“Come on,” Jinyoung pulling Mark forward so he’ll be on the steady ground once more. “now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Mark push past Jinyoung while the younger laughs behind him.

“Easy for you to say, I almost slipped.”

“But you didn’t because I caught you. I’ll always catch you.” Mark took notice of Jinyoung’s last word clearing his throat awkwardly. Turning around he points down the direction they came from.

“We should probably head back it’s getting pretty late.” And without waiting for a reply from Jinyoung he walks past him. The way back to the car was also quiet, but this time there was like a black cloud hanging above the both of them. Driving back to Jinyoung's apartment didn't get any better. As Mark kept his eyes on the road Jinyoung set to play with the radio tuner before looking out the window. It seemed throughout the car ride the black cloud hanging above the both of the heads had turned into an elephant in the car. Mark knew the weeks of tension between the two of them was building up and sooner or the later inevitable to put out there. But he was afraid to even ask what these strange feelings he’s been having toward Jinyoung was. It certainly can’t be _that_ topic that he was so afraid of. He managed to drive the both of them safely to Jinyoung’s apartment with all these thoughts swimming around his head. It was as if everything slowed down, the way Jinyoung unbuckled his seatbelt or the way how he turned to his side to face Mark.

“Mark a person can wait for only that long when they don’t receive the same reciprocated gestures each time.”

_No, not this, anything but this._

Staring down at his lap he grips his knee with his hands avoiding Jinyoung’s gaze. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Feigning obliviousness he heard Jinyoung sigh as the corner of his eye he caught Jinyoung running his fingers through his hair.

“If you don’t want to address the elephant in this car then I will. You’ve been confusing me, Mark. I mean I get that I can act affectionate to my friends and you are my friend. But I _feel_ more than that with you and I want to be more than that. I sometimes feel like you feel the same as well.”

Clenching his grasps on his knee tighter he grits his teeth, “See that’s where you’re wrong Jinyoung. I don’t feel the same way about you.”

_I don’t want to feel the same way about you._

He could sense Jinyoung gaze on him as the both of them just sat there in Mark’s car in silence. The song from the radio turned playing softly in the background. The next words out of Jinyoung’s mouth came out with clenching anger. “You don’t mean that.”

“Jinyoung, just get out of my car.” Mark’s instructs as Jinyoung open his mouth to say something, “Just get out!” Closing his mouth he goes to open the passenger door before exiting out of his seat.

With his hand on the car door handle, Jinyoung goes to look back at Mark who was now staring straight ahead avoiding his gaze still. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I don’t think so Jinyoung, at least not for a long while.”

Right when Jinyoung goes to close the passenger door without another word Mark drove off down the road. When he got home instead of turning the lights he embraced the darkness heading towards his bedroom. Laying himself down on his bed he was staring into the darkness. He was upset and angry, angry at Jinyoung for claiming his interest in him when he liked their friendship. Now with that simple confession, it broke down the bridge they built these past few weeks as friends.

_Why?_

He asked himself over and over again in his head as his anger built up each time. Rolling around in bed he couldn’t sleep. How could he sleep after all this? He was too angry to even think about sleeping. Should he text Jackson about this, but would he make a big deal and tease him about this? Groaning into his pillow he pulls out his phone to find no text message from Jinyoung.

_Of course, he wouldn’t text you. You basically told him you don’t want to talk to him._

Unlocking his phone he goes to his book of contacts calling the one person he knows that wouldn’t question his motive of calling way past midnight.

“Hello?” A groggy voice says through the other line.

“Did I wake you?” Mark asks hearing some shuffling sound as if the other male turned to his other side of the bed.

“No, I was just daydreaming,” Jaebum says sarcastically as Mark flips back on his back to stare at the darkness. “Mark?” Jaebum calls out not receiving an answer or comment back.

“Yeah?”

“Is everything alright? I mean it’s past midnight, but I understand if you want somebody to talk to at this time.”

“Nothing, everything is fine Jaebum.” Silence as Jaebum weighed out Mark’s word before concluding to not believe him. “I’m fine really. I just need someone to talk to since I can’t sleep.”

“What about Jackson?”

“His voice can be too loud.” That earns a chuckle from Jaebum in agreement.

“I know what you mean and when you manage to fall asleep he’ll try to wake you up to keep talking with him.” Mark laughs softly remembering all too clearly the multiple times that that had happened. “Now answer me honestly Mark, are you calling because of Jinyoung?” Mark could feel his blood run cold as he went rigid in bed.

“What-what makes you think that?” He stutters miserably whilst Jaebum hums.

“You’ve been hanging out with him a lot these past few weeks. Did something happen Mark?” Mark thought about answering Jaebum. If he was willing to share his thoughts with him. “Mark? You still there?” Jaebum calls out to him again when he didn't answer him for awhile.

“I’m angry Jaebum.” He answers feeling his blood boil a bit recalling the course of events that happen tonight.

“What did he do exactly?”  
“He-he confessed Jaebum. Like, _confessed_ to me.”

“Why are you angry exactly?” Jaebum asks calmly not quite understanding Mark’s anger.

“I’m angry and upset he had to go and ruin the friendship we built. And you know it’s hard for me to make friends.” Jaebum took in his words listening quietly as Mark ranted on and on when he finally stopped talking he was taken aback by his friend’s words because he wasn’t expecting this.

“It seems like to me you’re not angry at Jinyoung for ruining the friendship you guys had built.”

“What do you mean Jaebum? Of course, I am angry, I can feel my blood boiling inside me.” Mark comments with a bit of anger as his voice rises.

“I mean you _are_ angry Mark, but you’re not angry at Jinyoung. You’re angry at yourself.” Silence as Jaebum’s words seem to had stunned him speechless because what he said didn’t anger him further. Instead, it seemed to had click something in his head because he felt his anger seeping out of him. Jaebum wasn’t wrong but he wasn’t sure why quite yet. Why was he angry at himself? “Mark?” Jaebum calls out to him the third time that night.

“I gotta go Jaebum.” Without waiting for his friend to answer he ends the call before returning to staring at the darkness in his room.

_Why exactly am  I angry at myself?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any inaccurate depiction of Seoul. ^^;


	7. Chapter 7

Almost three long weeks had passed ever since ‘shit went down’ as Mark likes to call it. Jaebum had kindly spread the word to his other three friends and was glad they didn’t push him to talk about it. Instead, they gave him the space he needed up until a week later. The next two weeks they tried dragging him out of his apartment. Mark was sulking, he only left his apartment to work and to buy grocery. He avoided going out hoping to avoid the chance of running into Jinyoung. Thursday had become a regular event where his friends would go to the cafe to see their other friends. Mark had refused to go because of Jinyoung. Jaebum didn’t push him nor did the other two younger male, Although, Jackson didn’t say anything to Mark he gave him a sad look each time he refused.

Jinyoung hadn’t texted Mark at all those past three weeks. It wasn’t as if Mark was waiting for a text message or anything, but he wasn’t expecting one either. He also hadn’t figured out why he was angry at himself that night as well. Trying to dig for any answer somewhere inside his mind just left him more frustrated and so he decided to just not figure it out. But that resulted in him feeling sulky.

“Mark hyung,” Bambam waves a hand in front of Mark snapping the older male out of his trance, “could you please pass the salt shaker to Youngjae hyung? He’s about to start yelling if you don’t.” He pointed to the salt shaker that was sitting at the sauce rack that happens to be beside Mark. Grabbing the salt shaker out of its rack he stretches his arm across the table towards Youngjae who took it with a great sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” Youngjae mutters under his breath, Mark was only eating with Youngjae and Bambam at a diner for lunch because the two of them had dragged him out. He only ordered a tray of fries that would have been good if it wasn’t cold already. He wasn’t feeling particularly hungry either, picking his food here and there before eating a few bites of his fries. “So, Mark hyung I’m curious and I know I have no place to ask you this. But Jinyoung’s one of my close hyung and he’s been acting down lately. What happened between you guys? He wouldn’t tell me when I asked and Bambam told me you’ve been acting and I quote, ‘like a girl who’s on their monthly cycle’.”

That made Bambam earn an icy glare from Mark as the redhead with his mouth stuffed with food pointing back him, “What? It’s true!” Rolling his eyes he avoided the two pair of eyes staring at him as he looks as his fries before picking one up to dip in the ketchup sauce repeatedly.

Letting out a tired sigh he looks up at Youngjae, “I don’t want to talk about it Youngjae. Can we just eat and leave?” Youngjae stares at him awhile longer before giving in nodding his head before returning back to eating his fries and burger.

When Mark got home after dropping Youngjae off work and Bambam back to his apartment he took a quick shower before going to his living room. He was watching a recent Korean drama set in the historical era when his doorbell rang. Groaning he could only guess it was one of his friend that came to bother him. Honestly, he just wanted to left alone and bathed in his sad sulky emotions he’s feeling these days without any interruptions. Getting up from his couch slowly he still held onto his TV remote control as he went to open the door. Of course, it was Jackson who came to visit him. He must have come from work as his work tag was still hanging around his neck. Opening the door for him Mark walks back to the couch as Jackson closes the door behind him. The blonde follows Mark to the couch before sitting down on the couch beside him. They sat in silence watching the Korean drama playing before them before Jackson decides now was the time to talk. “You do know you’ve been acting like a wounded dog for too long right?” The noise from the drama was the only thing that was heard as Mark continues to watch. Ignoring Jackson’s question. “Mark, stop acting like a bitch.” That riled Mark up a little as he turns his head to face Jackson glaring at him.

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.” Mark grits his teeth feeling his anger rising.

“Then explain to me why you’re so sulky when Jinyoung confessed to you?”

“That has nothing to do with it!” Mark yells as Jackson matches his loudness as well.

“That has everything to do with it!” Mark groans cupping his eyes with the palm of his hands. Meanwhile, bringing his head down between his legs.

“What do you want from me, Jackson?”

“Remember the first time you were about to hang out with Jinyoung and you told me a part of you was terrified but excited at the same time to hang out with him?” Jackson asks as Mark lifts up his head to look at Jackson with confusion not understanding why his best friend is bringing this up.

“Yes, I don’t see how this is related.”

Ignoring Mark’s word Jackson continue on to speak, “You asked me if that was weird and I said it wasn’t that you’ll understand soon enough.”

“Jackson I don’t-”

“Then you ask if I knew something and isn’t telling you? And I said it’s something you have to find out for yourself. Well, I think it’s time for you to find out for yourself because it has everything to do with how you are feeling and acting right now.” Jackson’s words swirled around in Mark’s head as he took in everything the young male was telling him. “Mark, I also know deep down in your heart somewhere you know _exactly_ why you were feeling like that during that time and right now as well.”

Silence as the Korean drama was long forgotten. Both male sitting on the couch as Jackson waited for Mark to do anything. With a shaky breath, he looks into his best friend eyes with fear, the fear to say something he was too afraid to admit to himself for awhile now.

“I’m scared Jackson, I think I _like_ Jinyoung too.” He said the last part with a crack in his voice as a single tear slid down his face. Jackson was quick to embrace his best friend in his arms as Mark continues to cry. He was honestly scared of liking Jinyoung. He avoided liking or loving someone for so long he became so oblivious to his own feelings. When Jackson finally left his apartment Mark was feeling better after finally realizing his own feelings to the younger. He also understood why he was angry at himself that night when Jinyoung confessed to him. He was angry at himself because he _did_ like Jinyoung and deep down inside him he _did_ want something more with him as well. But he wasn’t going to admit that to Jinyoung. Probably never because he was still scared of the fact that he likes him. Perhaps if he stays away from Jinyoung long enough his own feelings towards him will fade and Jinyoung’s feelings towards him will fade away as well.

But oh how mother nature liked to go up against Mark. He was doing fine avoiding Jinyoung up until Young K personally asked Mark to come by Thursday because his band was celebrating their second year together. There was no way Mark could turn down the party invitation and give him the reason why was because he was trying to avoid his friend, Jinyoung. And so on the fifth week after the confession, Mark was standing outside the cafe on a Thursday night. The cafe was apparently closed for the night with a sign hung from inside, but you could hear music from inside. Jackson gave Mark’s shoulder a squeeze comforting him. “It’s okay Mark, you don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to.” He whispers to him as Mark gave a nod of his head. He took in a breath of air before motioning for Jackson to knock on the door. A few minutes later the door swung open revealing Youngjae with slightly pink cheeks.

“Jackson hyung! Mark hyung! You guysssszzz made it!” He slurred his word a little before throwing his arm wide up with a grin on his face. Mark could tell the younger male was a bit drunk before stepping inside the cafe. All the Day6 bandmates were there drinking and laughing as Bambam and Yugyeom who was there already was playing a game of thirteen. As Youngjae closes the cafe door he runs back to the party, plopping himself down a chair beside Sunmi who was playing the bass guitar in her seat. Jaebum was also sitting at the table with them with a drink in his hand before waving both Jackson and him over.

“Took you guys long enough to come.” Jaebum said as Jackson pulls himself a chair with Mark following his lead.

“Hey, I had work today remember? Besides, I had to make a trip to pick up Mark.” Jackson motions towards Mark who was scanning the area of any sign of Jinyoung.

“If you’re looking for JinyoUNG hyuNG he went to the restroom.” Youngjae spoke before hiccupping beside Mark. Sunmi gently set down the bass guitar before trying to get Youngjae up from her chair.

“Come on Youngjae let’s try to get you sober up a bit. I think you had a little too much to drink earlier.” Grabbing by the shoulder trying to get him to stand Jaebum jumps into action. Helping Sunmi support Youngjae they each of took a side of Youngjae and slinked an arm around their shoulder supporting him up. Walking towards the open cafe bar to the sink.

“Hey, Jinyoung at 2 o’clock.” Jackson warns under his breath as Mark took a look at where Jackson directed. Sure enough, Jinyoung was exiting the restroom fixing his sleeves of a white knitted sweater he was wearing before stopping in his tracks noticing Mark. It was a quick glance before Mark’s looks away as Jinyoung made his way past Mark’s table to sit beside Wonpil.

“Do you want another beer?” Sunmi asks noticing Mark swirling his beer bottle around with no liquid inside. Two hours had passed since he Mark arrived at the party and the only thing he did so far was drunk beers that were actually heavier than the cafe beer. Young K and Jae had bought it and brought it hoping to really celebrate. Meanwhile, he was also conversing with his friends but making sure to avoid talking to Jinyoung. However, he snuck glances here and then watching Jinyoung talk to Wonpil as well as playing card games with Bambam and Yugyeom. There was a moment where Yugyeom stood up from his chair playfully yelling at Jinyoung that was cheating making the male laugh. Mark couldn’t help but miss hearing him laugh and to see how the wrinkles around his eye would crinkle when he laughs. Looking at his three bottles of beer before him he turns to look at Sunmi shaking his head.

“No, I think I had enough for tonight. Thank you.” Sunmi nods her head before tapping Jaebum on the shoulder telling him to help her clean up the place since he was going to drive Youngjae and her home. Youngjae had sober up a lot since the last two hour as he could not talk more normally. As Sunmi walks away to converse with the other group of friends Jaebum watches her leave with a wide smile as Jackson change the pitch of his voice higher meanwhile acting extremely excited.

“Look at our Jaebummie looking all smitten~” Jackson comments while poking Jaebum on the arm earning him a headlock from Jaebum. The night went on like this until everybody decided to call it a night. Jaebum, Sunmi, and Youngjae stayed back at the cafe to clean up the place meanwhile Sungjin was driving his bandmates to his house for a sleepover. They were going on a quick road trip to continue their celebration of being together the few days. Mark was following Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom since Jackson said he’ll drop him off back at his place first. Making his way out of the cafe with his other friends, Mark felt a tap on his shoulder. Swiveling around to see who it was it was Wonpil giving him a smile.

“Hey Mark, I know you didn’t bring your car today and I was wondering would you mind taking the bus with Jinyoung?” Wonpil asks as Mark assumes he was oblivious to what went down between Jinyoung and him.

“Oh,” Mark says awkwardly looking over his shoulder watching Jackson walking with Bambam and Yugyeom while laughing at something at what the redhead said. “Jackson is actually giving me a ride back to my place.”

“Oh,” Wonpil bites the inside of his cheek as a worried look crosses his face, “that’s okay then I guess.” Mark didn’t want to ask what was wrong but his head and heart weren’t working well together. It must have been the alcohol in his system as Mark found himself speaking before he could stop himself. “Is everything okay?” Wonpil sighs before glancing off to where Jinyoung was standing against a wall outside the cafe under a street lamp. Mark hadn’t noticed the way Jinyoung hair had grown slightly longer and how he parted his bangs to the side with gel making him look more handsome.  

“It’s just that...Jinyoung is kind of afraid of taking the bus home alone at night. I normally make my way to take the bus with him and just crash at his place, but I can’t today.”

“Oh,” Thoughts after thoughts were racing through his mind trying to decide what to do exactly. He didn’t have to talk to Jinyoung on the bus. He could pretend to sleep. No harm could be done really. “I mean, yeah sure I can take the bus with him.”

“Really?” Wonpil asks with a relief look as he glances back at Jinyoung who was staring up at the night sky. “I’m really grateful for what you’re doing Mark even if things are awkward between you guys.” Well, there goes the assumption of him not knowing what went down between Jinyoung and him. Of course, Jinyoung would tell him. They are best friends after all. “I’ll go tell him that you’ll take the bus with him right now.” Mark nods his head as he went to tell Jackson he wasn’t going with him after all. When Mark told Jackson that he was going to take the bus with Jinyoung, Jackson gives Mark a small smile before patting his shoulder. Went he got to the bus stop Jinyoung was already sitting on the bench. Walking to take a seat beside Jinyoung, Mark could only hear the sound of distant cars going by. They didn’t talk to each other when the bus finally pulls up. Both of them taking a seat across from each other avoiding one another. Mark took out his phone to check for the time, it was eleven at night already and barely anyone was on the bus. That made the bus ride faster to Jinyoung’s stop before his. They would both be home before one in the morning. When Jinyoung got off his bus stop there was no word of exchange. Mark couldn’t lie that that did make him feel slightly hurt and sad at the same time. He knew it was his fault in the first place but he wasn’t planning on fixing it. When he got home Mark quickly went to take a long hot shower when he heard the doorbell. Getting out and drying himself as much as possible before getting dress he made his way to the front door. He was drying his hair when he opens the door thinking it was Jackson who came over to check up on Mark. Instead, he found Jinyoung standing at his door wearing the same white sweater and blue jeans. But his hair was now slightly messed up as if he had run his fingers through his hair multiple times.

“Jinyoung what are you doing here?”

“I just don’t understand. I _know_ you feel something towards me.”

“Jinyoung I’m not having this conversation with you right now.” Making the move to close the door Jinyoung stops him by putting his hand on the door.

“No, I’m not leaving Mark! I know you’re terrified of the thought of liking me.” Closing his eyes shut Mark tries to ignore the words Jinyong was saying hoping he’ll go away. Instead, he could feel his emotions that had been bottling up breaks as he loses all control of his emotion.

“ _Yes_ , I’m terrified Jinyoung. I’m terrified of the _thought_ of falling for you! All my life I’ve been avoiding love because I know it will only come with _pain_ . What if I do go out with you and one day we decide to break up? What happens when you cut me loose one day? How am I supposed to deal with the pain? How does one learn to move _on_ ?” Mark asks exasperatedly while trying to catch his breath. Re runs his shaky hand through his wet chestnut brown hair. “So _yes_ I rather stay up high in the clouds without having to deal with relationships where I won’t fall. Where nothing can hurt me Jinyoung.”

“I won’t hurt you.”

“You don’t _know_ that.”

“At least give me the chance to show you what love is. I’m not saying you have to date me, Mark. Just give me a chance to show you even a small glimpse that love can be a beautiful thing and then when you make up your mind to not do love ever, I’ll leave with us just being friends.”

Mark did weigh out Jinyoung’s words, should he take the chance that Jinyoung is offering him? Staring into Jinyoung’s eyes he knew that deep down in himself he did wanted to feel what love was like. Even just a tiny glimpse. And so, he found himself opening the door wider to let Jinyoung into his apartment and into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhu I think I'm about half way through the story. ^^ Are you guys happy for Mark?


	8. Chapter 8

Mark could feel Jinyoung tracing circles on his back as they both slept on his bed. Shifting around to face Jinyoung he slowly opens his eyes and could barely make him out through the light emitted from his blinds. Through the small amount of light though he found a pair of round eyes staring at him.

“Did I wake you up?” Jinyoung whispers out as if afraid if his voice got any louder it would cut the silence in the room. Raising his left hand it goes to cup Mark’s right cheeks as his thumb goes to caress his cheek comfortingly. Pushing all his negative thoughts on pulling back, Mark leans into Jinyoung’s hand instead. As the younger male caress his cheek a few seconds more he found the warmth of his hands and thumb gesture comforting. It felt nice. 

When Mark had let Jinyoung into his apartment a few hours ago he would not have picture Jinyoung to be sharing the same bed as him. Jinyoung did suggest he’ll just go home but that didn’t sit well with him. Then he offered to take the living room couch, but that didn't sit well with him either. So he ended up telling Jinyoung to just sleep in his bed with him. That left the younger male flustered standing by the edge of his bed with his face all red. Mark had to reassure him it was okay multiple times before he gave in and crawled in beside Mark.

“No,” Mark whispers back groggily which betrayed his words making Jinyoung chuckle softly as he pulls his hand away. “Jinyoung?” The younger male goes to make eye contact with him as he lets out an ‘hmm’ in question. “Wonpil said you're afraid of taking the bus home alone at night. Why is that?” Jinyoung stared at him with bewilderment, he could not believe his best friend had told Mark one is of his secrets. He laughs dryly as he shifted his head down avoiding Mark’s gaze. It must have been the two in the morning honest talk that he decided to share his secret.

“Back in college I was living off campus and I always studied on campus late into the night. I normally crash at a friend’s dorm, but that day I didn't want to stay over at any of my friend’s dorm. I figured taking the bus wouldn't take that long. So on my way back to my shared apartment I...I got robbed. I tried to fight back. Only thing was I wasn't a good fighter and there were three of them. The guys did a good number on me. I ended up at the hospital with a black eye, broken rib, and a dislocated shoulder. So now whenever it's night time, I fear to take the bus and walking home alone.”

“I’m sorry, for what happened to you...and not walking you home today. I didn't think-” Mark apologize feeling the guilt of not walking Jinyoung home tonight. The thought of Jinyoung getting off the bus stop and walking back to his apartment scared, checking behind his back every few seconds in case of an attacker had Mark feeling more guilty.

“Mark, you didn't know it's okay.” Jinyoung goes to cup Mark’s face again with his hand. A gesture that seems to calm Mark down successfully. “Besides I can say I’m less afraid now. I kind of ran all the way to your place didn’t I?”

“Jinyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you know where I live?” The question must have caught him off guard as his hand resting on Mark’s cheek slackens a little.

Pulling his hand away, “I swear, I'm not a stalker Mark.” Flustered Jinyoung brought back down his hand from Mark’s cheeks avoiding his gaze. “I might have asked Jackson where you lived once…” He trails off while Mark didn’t seem surprised that his best friend would give away his home address away so easily.

“It’s okay, I’m not surprised Jackson would do something like this behind my back. I can just use this against him as blackmail.” Jinyoung looks up at Mark with a raise of his eyebrow fascinated by what Mark had just said.

“Who would have thought Mark Tuan has this devious side of him?” Breaking out into a smile as Mark couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Jinyoung.”

“Well, I’m hoping I get to with this chance you’ve given me.” 

“Jinyoung,”

“Yes, Mark?”

“Go to sleep.”

 

A few weeks had passed and Mark was grateful that Jinyoung decided to keep their ‘testing the water’ (as Mark likes to call it) under wrap. Their friends didn’t know anything about them going on ‘dates’ (as Jinyoung insists on calling them) and he’ll like to keep it that way. When they go hang out with Jackson or Youngjae, just anyone of their friends Jinyoung and Mark is just friends. They talk and hang out nothing unusual. But when they go out on ‘dates’ Mark always found Jinyoung finding his hand to intertwine with his. Or how he would feed him food when they go out to eat. 

Of course, Jackson has his suspicion as he was Mark’s best friend. He’ll eye them the first few days after that night. Asking Mark what happened between Jinyoung and him as they seem to be on good terms again. Mark simply evaded the question answering that they simply talked things out on the bus ride home. Jackson didn’t buy it of course, but he didn’t want to push any further with his best friend. So he eventually let it go as well, happy that his best friend is getting along with the new friends they made.

It was Saturday and it was raining making Jinyoung having to cancel every of the outdoor events he had planned with Mark. So they ended up stuck in Mark’s apartment watching any Korean dramas or variety shows that was playing on the TV. 

“I’m bored,” Jinyoung whines as the commercial came on. He was currently laying down on Mark’s sofa while his head was laying on Mark’s lap comfortably. If anything he found out about Jinyoung while he was deciding what possibly being a relationship could be like, (not that they are in a relationship) was that Jinyoung was a very affectionate person. Mark clearly remembers the first time Jinyoung had placed his head on Mark’s lap. It ended him on the floor as Mark had pushed his head off a little too hard after being taken off guard. Jinyoung ended laughing so hard that it had Mark in a laughing fit as well. But now he was so used to it, Mark couldn’t admit that he actually likes having Jinyoung’s head on his lap where he could run his hand through his silky smooth hair. “Mark, I’m bored.”

“Then go find something else to do.” Mark retorts not taking his eyes off the TV screen. He felt Jinyoung shuffle around on the sofa. Getting up from his spot he sat beside Mark looking at him with a pout.

“I want your attention on me.” He whines like a five-year-old while hugging one of the couch pillows against his chest. Sparing a glance away from the television Mark found out that was a big mistake as Jinyoung threw the pillow aside on the floor while pushing him down on the sofa. He was now hovering on top of Mark with his hands propping him up as well as his knees, the only thing keeping their body mere inches away from each other. Instantly Mark couldn’t help but notice how really handsome Jinyoung’s face was this up close. His plump lips seem so kissable it had Mark’s throat going dry. Swallowing down his saliva he looks into Jinyoung’s earnest eyes. This was the first time they had been this close to each other and it was making Mark nervous. 

“Jinyoung, what are you doing?” Mark found himself asking with a hushed voice, nervous on where this will lead to.

“I’m just trying to imprint every detail of your beautiful face inside my brain.” He answers back also in a hushed tone while his eyes scan every area of Mark’s face. Avoiding eye contact he lets Jinyoung continue to stare while the show playing on the TV was long forgotten.

“Are you done?” Mark asks a few minutes later making eye contact with Jinyoung once more who now has a huge smile on his face. 

“Yes,” then instead of getting up he lets go of all his weight plopping down on Mark’s body knocking the breath out of him. The younger male was giggling as Mark groans trying to push Jinyoung off of him with no success. With him off guard Jinyoung surge forward to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. “Now I’m done.” Getting up hurriedly he prances down the hallway to the bathroom leaving Mark still lying down on the sofa with the breath knocked out of him. Where Jinyoung’s lip had touched Mark’s skin it felt like-how could he put it in words? He just know it made him feel warm, it made him want to smile.

 

“Are you sure you and Jinyoung are  _ just _ friends?” Jackson asks while taking a sip of his black tea lemonade. Jackson had called Mark earlier during the day to go and hang out on a Sunday morning. Mark wasn’t working until later that afternoon so he saw no reason why not to. But he was beginning to regret coming here. Jackson got right to the chase on asking about Jinyoung and him. Sighing he swirls his straw around in his drink before taking a sip of his ice coffee.

“For the hundredth time Jackson, we’re just friends.”

“Right, I still don’t believe you. But you’ll tell me the truth eventually.” Jackson brushes Mark’s comment while checking his phone that had just received a text message. “Oh, Jaebum hyung is coming to come hang out with us.” Tucking his phone back inside his pocket he goes back to sipping his drink as Mark looks out the window from the cafe they were at. 

“Has Jaebum said anything about him and Sunmi?” Mark asks curiously about how his friend had progress with his love life.

“He talks about her nonstop to Bambam, Yugyeom, and I. That’s all he talks about practically nowadays.” Jackson comments and then groans while placing his hand on his head.   
“I do not.” Jaebum interrupts, popping out of nowhere while taking a seat beside Jackson.

“Dude why did you hit me?!” Jackson complains while rubbing the sore spot Jaebum had hit him earlier.

“For spreading false information.”

“It’s true! You either always says ‘Sunmi this or that’ or ‘She’s this or that’! I can have Bambam vouch for me!” Jackson complains as Jaebum glares as Jackson before glancing at Mark.

“He’s lying, I do not do that.”

“YES, YOU DO.”

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Jaebum cuts in glaring at Jackson one last time as the younger male pouts admitting defeat and instead sips his drinks quietly. “Sunmi and I are just friends for now anyway.” 

“Are you going to ask her out?” Mark asks as Jaebum checks his wristwatch.

“I’m planning on it.”

“Aren’t you scared?” He questions not understanding how Jaebum doesn’t seem to hesitate about his decision. 

“About what exactly?”

“Aren’t you scared that she might say no? Or how are you so sure that she likes you back?” This question got Jackson to put his arm around Mark’s shoulder. 

“Oh Markie, whether she says yes or not it’s the asking that makes it all counts. He’ll have no regrets after because he at least tried for a chance to be with her.” Jackson advises, patting Mark on the shoulder comfortingly like he needed it.

“A chance?” Mark echoes out the word, for some reason Jinyoung’s face dances across his mind. Just then he noticed Jaebum checking his wristwatch again. “Are you in a hurry Jaebum?”

“No, not really, it’s just that I’m meeting-”

“Sunmi?” Jackson pipes up as Jaebum roll his eyes.

“For the last time, I do not talk about Sunmi constantly. I’m meeting up with Jinyoung to give him a ride.”

“Oh,” That caught Mark’s interest, Jinyoung hadn’t told him anything about meeting up with Jaebum today. Not that that should have bothered him anyway. They weren’t in a relationship and he wasn’t obligated to tell Mark everything. “What for?”

“He asked me to take him to my work place once and since I have free time at work today I could show him around.” 

“Oh yeah, Jinyoung does also work as a radio DJ just like you. Better make sure he doesn’t steal any of your company ideas.” Jackson jokes as Jaebum shook his head replying back to what Jackson said. The only thing was, Mark wasn’t really listening to their conversation. All he could think about was why Jinyoung didn’t tell him he was a radio DJ. Or rather how come Mark didn’t know that? Why hasn’t Mark ask what he did for a living? Was Jinyoung the only one asking and getting to know him better? Did he even know anything about Jinyoung at all? 

 

“Mark are you okay?” Snapping out his daze he looks over at Jinyoung who has a concerned look written over his face. “You’ve been in a daze ever since we got here.”

It was one in the morning and both him and Jinyoung were back at the secret spot at the park. Jinyoung had asked Mark if he was willing to go with him after work during his shift at work. He couldn’t say no to that, so after getting off work he went to pick up Jinyoung who was waiting outside of his apartment with a plastic bag in hand. During the car ride, he explained he had gone shopping at the gas station for snacks to munch on during their trip there.

“What’s on your mind?” Jinyoung asks while opening a box of crackers filled with strawberry cream inside. 

“Do I know you Jinyoung?”

“What do you mean?” He asks plopping a cracker in his mouth before looking at Mark puzzled.

“I mean do I truly  _ know _ you Park Jinyoung? I didn’t know you worked as a DJ at a radio station like Jaebum.” Running his finger through his hair he felt frustrated. Jinyoung was clearly confused as he munch on his cracker to finish it.

“You never asked so I never told you. Besides, I thought you knew since Jackson knew. He practically tells you everything since you guys are best friend.”

“But I didn’t Jinyoung.”

“So? What’s the problem with that?” Cocking his head to the side he goes to reach out to Mark who retracts back from his touch.

“The  _ problem _ is I feel like you’re the only getting to know me. Every one of my friends seems to know you better than I do. This just-it just makes me feel like I’m already failing. I don’t know anything about you! And you’re supposed to know the other person when you’re dating them! I didn’t seem to care to ask what you do for a living or what you like to eat or what is your favorite season of the month was!” Mark couldn’t help but explode all the thoughts that were swirling in his mind ever since this afternoon. He  _ knew _ trying whatever this was with Jinyoung was a mistake. He just wasn’t cut out for love. He goes to get up planning on leaving when he found a grip on his wrist. Holding him in place.

“But you do know me more than you think Mark. You know that this is my favorite spot to hang out when I’m stress or just to get away from the world. You know that I have a fear of taking the bus and walking home at night because of what happened to me once during college. You know that I’m a petty person who holds grudges for a long time. And you know I’m an affectionate person. So you do know me, Mark.” Moving his grip on Mark’s wrist it slides down to his hand before he gave a soft gentle squeeze of affection. “You’re not failing anything Mark because this is only the beginning.”

Shrugging off Jinyoung’s grip on his hand he turns around to completely face him. How is this man standing in front of him so sure Mark wasn’t a lost case? “How are you so sure?”

“You can’t completely know a person just by a week or a few months. It takes a year or an eternity because you’ll always find something new to learn about a person every day.” Sitting back down on the grass, Jinyoung goes to pat the seat beside him. Gesturing for Mark to sit down beside him as well. Following his orders, Mark took a seat beside Jinyoung to stare out at the night building like the every other time they had come here at night. But each time was different as Mark found something new to admire the beauty in front of him. Just then he felt Jinyoung’s head on his lap as the younger male lets out a content sigh while crossing his arm over his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark apologizes while running his finger through Jinyoung’s hair. “About my earlier outbursts, I mean.”

“Hmmm,” Jinyoung hums out as he has his eyes closed, “so are we dating now?” Opening his eyes he stares up at Mark who had to stop his hand from running his finger through the younger male’s hair. 

“What?” He stammers not sure why Jinyoung would be asking this.

“Earlier you said, ‘you’re supposed to know the other person when you’re dating them’. So are you saying that we’re dating?” With a biting smile, Jinyoung watches as Mark stammers for words flustered by Jinyoung for being so upfront. 

“I-that was just..it was just at the spur of the moment. We’re not dating.” Mark clamors to say avoiding Jinyoung’s gaze. With his left arm hand, Jinyoung wraps his hand around the back of Mark’s neck before drawing his head down near his face. 

“Right,” Looking into his eyes he waited for Mark to meet his gaze as well. The older male avoided making eye contact for a few seconds before bringing it to look back at him. “I don’t believe you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Mark tries to pull away, but only to be pulled back towards Jinyoung's face once more. This was surely making Mark nervous for being this close to Jinyoung again. Was this man getting bolder each time they met? “Mark?” Jinyoung calls out to the older male with his grip still in place. This left Mark no choice but to stare right back at Jinyoung. “I’m only asking this because I respect you, but can I start showing affections towards you around our friends more?” 

Mark opens his mouth agape to speak, but nothing came out. Was he saying he wants to show their friends their close skinship? Dear god, he could already imagine Jackson’s suspicious gaze on him again if Jinyoung decides to do that.

“No,” Mark says all too quickly, “ Jinyoung.”Jackson’s already asking me constantly if we are dating. This will only persist him to think that we are together because we’re not.” Letting go of his grip on Mark’s neck Jinyoung goes to sit up while crossing his legs. 

“Fine, but don’t get jealous when I start getting affectionate with our friends.” Jinyoung teases as Mark goes to grab the plastic bag filled with snacks. Rummaging through the bag he goes to grab a bag of chips before ripping it open.

“Why would I be jealous? There’s nothing to be jealous about we aren’t anything.” Plopping a chip into his mouth he goes to chew it. There was no way in hell he would get jealous. 

 

“Why are you looking like you want to murder someone Mark hyung?” Yugyeom asks drawing Mark out of his trance. It was Thursday night and as usual, they were hanging out at the cafe as Day6 goes to perform for the night. The band was currently taking a break as background music was playing through the stereo speakers placed around the room.

“What are you talking about?” Mark denies while returning to staring at Jinyoung who was currently talking to Wonpil. But he was being awfully clingy to Wonpil today. 

“Yes, you are you look like this.” Bambam cuts in making a face that was supposed to mirror Mark’s own. Ignoring both of the younger males he takes a sip of his drink to hopefully calm his nerves. He was not jealous of Jinyoung clinging onto Wonpil. Was he trying to make Mark jealous because of what he said? That he didn’t want them to show skinship or that he wouldn’t get jealous?

“I’m gonna go get another drink.” He gets up to walk towards the counter where Sunmi was currently serving the guests. 

“Hey Mark,” Sunmi greets him as he goes to sit on an empty barstool “what can I get you?” Lifting his empty beer bottle Sunmi nods her head in understanding. Turning around to open the small mini fridge she grabs another beer bottle before opening the cap for him. Paying for his beer Mark continues to sit and sip his drink while watching Sunmi greet another customer that came by. It was like Mark wasn’t even aware that he was staring at Jinyoung from a distance again until Sunmi spoke near Mark’s ear. “So who are you giving daggers at? Jinyoung? Wonpil?” She asks while taking a sip of her water. Turning around to look at Sunmi he gave a small smile trying to think of ways to deny what he was doing.

“I wasn’t giving daggers at either of them.” He lied as Sunmi cocks her head to the side before shifting her gaze behind Mark to look at Jinyoung and Wonpil. 

“Right,” taking another sip of her water she motions her head to the two male again. “Honestly Jinyoung isn’t normally this clingy towards Wonpil. Do you think something is going on between those two?” Mark found himself clenching the beer bottle tighter as Sunmi quirks her eyebrow up while a playful smile appears on her face. “I’m kidding Mark, everybody knows Jinyoung is smitten with somebody else.”

“Everybody?” Mark echoes the word while Sunmi goes to wipe the counter with a wash cloth. 

“Well, just Youngjae, Wonpil, and I.” She answers as Mark goes to sneak a peek at Jinyoung who was whispering something into Wonpil’s ear making him laugh.

“Jinyoung likes someone? Did he say who it was?” He was curious, did Jinyoung told them that he liked him? Or was it someone else he was in love with instead?

“Why are you so curious about who Jinyoung likes?” Leaning across the counter she gives Mark a mischievous look as Mark tries to back away from her.

“What’s going on here?” Two male voice coming from behind Mark pipes up. Turning around he found Jaebum and Young K looking between Mark and Sunmi suspiciously. Mark would have laughed at Jaebum and Young K for being so obvious that they were clearly jealous of what was going on between him and Sunmi. Although, nothing was clearly going on between him and her. But he was too busy on focusing with Jinyoung that he didn’t laugh. Sunmi leans back as she sighs glaring at Jaebum and Young K both. 

“Nothing, I was just teasing Mark about something.” She answers as both gentlemen raise their eyebrow still not quite understanding what was going on. And that was his cue to leave the three of them alone. Making a lame excuse Mark got up and head back to his table where Yugyeom and Bambam were sitting when a hand on his shoulder stops him midway. Turning to the source it was Jinyoung who had a grin on his face. 

“You know you’re making it really obvious that you’re clearly jealous.” He says as Mark shook his hand away on his shoulder.

“I am not.” He denied the third time this night. His patience was beginning to run thin. If he had to denied being jealous for the fourth time that night he might lash out. Jinyoung crosses his arm over his chest while smiling at Mark smugly.

“Not from the way you’re burning holes at me and Wonpil every second you get.” It could have been the way Jinyoung teased him and then just simply walked away that had Mark going after him. He kind of panicked by how Jinyoung seemed to be acting so indifferent. How easily he could walk away from Mark liked that scared him. For a second, he thought of how easily Jinyoung could walk away from his life and it scared him. He hadn’t realized how much Jinyoung presence had mold such an important meaning in his life. It wasn’t the shoulder that Mark have grabbed Jinyoung onto, but by his loose clothing he was wearing.

“I-nevermind, I’m going out to get some air.” Ignoring Jinyoung’s curious gaze he headed for the door that will bring him outside. Once he steps out the chilly night air felt so refreshing on his skin. Walking a few steps down the street away from the cafe he leans against a lamp post as people walk by him. The fresh air helped clear his mind a little bit. Staring down at the pavement it got him thinking about how jealous he was exactly acting. Yugyeom, Bambam, Sunmi, and for Christ's sake even Jinyoung himself have pointed it out. 

“Mark,” the voice that was all too familiar to Mark calls out to him. A pair of shoes made his way into his peripheral view. “Mark hyung are you okay?” Jinyoung addresses him formally, Mark noticed he only calls him this when he wanted to talk to Mark more as a friend and he hated that.

“Just call me Mark and drop the formality.”

“What?” Looking up to talk to him face to face Jinyoung had his hand in the pocket of his pants.

“I hate it when you call me ‘Mark hyung’, it makes me feel like...like we’re not close.” Jinyoung was clearly confused as he scratches his head. “You only address me ‘Mark hyung’ when you want to talk to me more as a friend.” He tries to help explain what he meant.

“I don’t quite...are you saying that you don’t want to be  _ just _ friends.” Letting out a sigh of defeat he shuts his eyes trying to clear out any thoughts in his head. What was he trying to get at really? He doesn’t even know himself.

“I want to be friends with you and yet the other half wants to be--I don’t know Jinyoung.” He says exasperated, he was secretly hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t ask any further questions. “I just need some fresh air.” He could make out Jinyoung’s shoe brushing against the pavement as he took a step closer to him. 

“Tell me honestly what’s bothering you.” Jinyoung asks in a soft tone of voice as Mark goes to open his eyes to stare at the pair of brown eyes that always seem to have a gleam in them when he looks at him.

“I--I didn’t like seeing you being so close to Wonpil.” Mark found himself telling Jinyoung honestly as the younger male goes to nod his head slowly trying to suppress a smile from forming on his face, but was failing miserably as Mark noticed.

“And why is that?” Sighing in defeat he goes to shut his eyes once more before burying his face in the palm of his hand avoiding to look at Jinyoung’s face which he knew perfectly well he would have a smug look on his face as Mark goes to tell him he was jealous.

“I was jealous okay? I said that I wouldn’t be jealous and I was.” As Mark confessed he felt Jinyoung’s strong arms wrapping around him pulling him in towards his chest. 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me feel hearing you say that.” Jinyoung says placing his head on top of Mark’s since he was a few inches taller than him. “I promise I won’t be as close to Wonpil physically anymore.”

“Not just Wonpil, but everybody else.” Mark orders childishly as Jinyoung chuckles obeying to Mark’s order.

“Okay, but I need to be affectionate to at least one of our friends. You know how affectionate I am.” Pushing away from Jinyoung’s chest to look up at the younger his cheeks were beginning to flush a shade of pink as Mark lost all of his pride to say what he was about to say next.

“Then be affectionate towards me. I mean like not too affectionate, but affectionate nonetheless.” He explains as Jinyoung fell into a fit of laughter to see this new side of Mark. When they got back inside the cafe Day6 was already playing their second to last song. Mark made his way back to the table where Yugyeom and Bambam were sitting. Meanwhile, Jinyoung follows along to sit with them. Looking around the place he spotted Jackson among the crowd who was with Jaebum bobbing along to the music. Slowly and discreetly Mark goes to find Jinyoung’s hand in his to hold under the table. Jinyoung goes to glance at Mark from the sudden bold moves as Mark gave a shy smile before looking away to converse with Yugyeom and Bambam. Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel a surge of happiness, Mark may not see that he was the one initiating something for the first time. But the first could go a long way and he was definitely looking forward to that.

When Mark wasn’t holding Jinyoung’s hand throughout the rest of the night, Jinyoung notices the man found another way to hold on to him. His loose clothing to be precise. He would feel Mark holding onto the end of his shirt or sleeves. It was quite cute to Jinyoung and Wonpil had to discreetly tease him for it whenever Mark wasn’t around or looking. Give props to his best friend for noticing of course. But he wasn't about to let Mark know that he wasn't being that discreet. He liked this new cute and jealous side of him. As most of their friends began packing up and leaving the cafe Jinyoung felt a pat on his shoulder. Turning around it was Mark who was fidgeting around nervously. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

“What is it, Mark?” Jinyoung asks while putting on his light jacket. 

“I was wondering if you wanted me to take the bus home with you? I mean just right until you get off your bus stop…” Mark trails off looking at the ground to avoid looking at him. It was a sweet and nice gesture that had Jinyoung smiling sweetly at him.

“That’s very nice Mark, but actually Wonpil is taking the bus home back to my apartment with me tonight. You can go ride in Jackson’s car like you guys had originally planned.” As he turns down Mark’s offer he notices the slight pout forming on Mark’s face. “You know you’re making it really obvious that you’re smitten with me.” Jinyoung teases under his breath.

“Shut up,” Mark mutters under his breath as he crosses his arm over his chest, “I was just being nice. Jackson’s waiting for me anyways.”

“Good night Mark.” Jinyoung calls after him as he watches Mark give a wave of goodbye for Jackson wraps his arm around his shoulder pulling him in for a conversation. 

It was late into the night as Mark rolls around in his bed having been dropped off by Jackson hours ago. Jinyoung was driving him insane. Jinyoung had completely changed him, he was never fawning over a guy. Heck, he never even let Jackson get all cuddly with him even as friends. But now he was craving for Jinyoung’s attention and his touch every second he sees him. 

“What the hell has gotten into me? I’m never jealous.” Mark groans into his hands while kicking his foots in the air under his blanket. He goes to look at his clock at the nightstand groaning when it already four in the morning. He was definitely not getting any sleep soon. Should he try drinking some warm milk to help him sleep? Watch some television shows perhaps? Getting out of bed and heading down the hall to his kitchen he goes to pour himself a glass of water. Gulping the water down his system he thought about the younger male because that’s all he’s been doing often lately. He was definitely teasing Mark a lot more. Oh, how he wishes he could wipe that smug look and smirk off his face every time he does. He wants to catch this guy off his guard like how he always does with him. But how? A kiss? Would that do?

Touching his own lips he thought of the idea. How would Jinyoung’s lip feel against his? It’ll probably be soft with those plump lips he has and it almost always never looks chapped. He chuckles under his breath as he stood in the middle of his kitchen at four in the morning thinking about Jinyoung who was probably sleeping. Wonpil was at his apartment to and the thought of him crashing at his best friend house was okay with him. But imagining them sharing the same bed made him scrunch up his face and pout. Now that was the thought he didn’t want to imagine and think about further.

“I like this guy too much don’t I?” He asks to no one particular as he shook his head in disbelief. Wow, Mark Tuan, the guy who didn’t believe in love and who had made up his mind to never date was in love. In love with a man who had the patience to wait for him even though he doesn’t know if Mark would ever want to take a step into a relationship with him. Was he ready now though? The thought of dating and loving someone still scares him.

Getting back in bed he could feel his eyelids drooping, feeling his mind and body succumbing to sleep. When Mark opens his eyes again the sun was already high up in the sky as birds chirp through his window. It was already sometime in the afternoon when Mark finally woke up. Yawning he scratches his neck before unplugging his phone from the charger to check his notification. No one really messaged him anything important. Just some social media notification of Yugyeom uploading a new dance video on his Instagram or Jae posting tweets on his Twitter. Setting aside his phone he goes to get freshen up before deciding to go out and grab some brunch. He was simply wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. Grabbing his light black hoodie off the hanger by his door he pockets his set of key, phone, and wallet in his jeans before locking his apartment door. 

The walk to this nearby sandwich shop didn’t take long, but the wait for his order took longer than usual. It was lunch time and everybody was eager for something to eat before continuing on with their day. When Mark finally got his sandwich and small drink he found a table under a tree. Taking a bite of his sandwich he savored the taste before taking a sip of his drink. Taking out his phone he sighs as he waited for any message from Jinyoung. Ever since last night, he had heard nothing from him.

_ Maybe he’s busy with work. _

But he didn’t tell him he had work today from the last time Mark remembered asking. Was he too busy to send a text message to him because he was hanging out with Wonpil?

_ Don’t be jealous, they’re simply best friend like how your best friend with Jackson.  _

Mark tries to calm himself as he took another bite of his sandwich. Waiting for a few more minutes he goes to unlock his phone before quickly typing up a message and sending it to Jinyoung before he could regret it. Moments later he got a reply back.

**[ What number is your apartment?** **13:04 ]**

 **[ Why do you ask?** **13:06 ]**

Typing a quick reply he hurries himself to finish his sandwich before going back in line to buy another one.

**[ Because I’m coming over.** **13:07 ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might consider the next chapter to be the last chapter, but I'm not to sure.


	10. Chapter 10

Holy shit was he being too rash? Here Mark was, standing in front of Jinyoung’s apartment door. He stared at the number 116 for a while longer before tightening his grip on the plastic bag he was holding. Inside that plastic bag was a sandwich he had ordered for Jinyoung. If he wasn’t going to give it to him any sooner the sauce inside that sandwich was about to make the white bread extremely soft. Releasing a nervous breath he was holding, Mark goes to ring the doorbell. It was quite as Mark listened for any movement behind the door. Deciding to ring it again his free hand was reaching for the doorbell when the apartment door swung open revealing Jinyoung.

“Hey,” Mark calls awkwardly as he stuck out the plastic bag he was holding, “I brought you lunch--I mean if you haven’t eaten already.” As Jinyoung goes to accept Mark’s gift he opens the front door wider for Mark to come in. Once inside Mark couldn’t help but examine the place Jinyoung lives in. It was kept clean, organize, and simple. He had a white couch in the living room area that was placed in front of the television. Near off the window, he had a bookshelf that was filled with books. He had a kitchen similar to Mark’s and a hallway leading down towards the bathroom, closet, and bedroom. 

“Do you want anything to drink Mark?” Jinyoung calls from the kitchen as he sets down the sandwich he had brought him. 

“No, that’s fine I had a drink while making my way here.” He answers back while making his way towards the bookshelf to touch the spine of each book. Turning around he found Jinyoung making his way out of the kitchen while taking a bite of his sandwich. “Sorry that I came here so unexpectedly.” He apologizes watching Jinyoung give a shake of his head while taking a seat on the couch.

‘No, it’s fine really. But you just took me by surprise because you’ve never shown interest in coming over before.” He points out as Mark could feel his face growing red by the second. If Jinyoung saw him turning red look a tomato he didn’t point it out as he continues to speak. “So what brings you here today?” Mark opens his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He hadn’t thought that far ahead when he decided to come over to Jinyoung’s apartment. Now that the question was asked, why exactly was he here?

“You’ve already been to my apartment a few times. It’s only fair that I come over to yours and..” Mark trails off while nodding his head, “you know to a look at your apartment.” Taking his gaze off of Jinyoung to pretend to examine the apartment some more like he hadn’t done so already, he hears Jinyoung chuckles softly.

“Okay, so what do you make of my apartment then?” Jinyoung asks once he was done with eating his sandwich. Getting up he makes his way to the kitchen as Mark follows.

“It’s very neat and organized as expectedly of you.” He answers honestly as he steps into the kitchen to lean against the kitchen counter watching Jinyoung goes to pour himself some water. As the younger male gulps down his glass water, he couldn’t help but notice his Adam’s apple going up and down as he did. It was already embarrassing that he himself knew that he was staring, but to have Jinyoung catch him was worth dying of embarrassment for. Looking away he heard a clink of the glass cup being settle on the kitchen counter as Jinyoung made his way towards Mark. He could feel his heartbeat picking up with each moment the distance between them was closing up. Then he felt hands on his waist hoisting him up to sit on the kitchen counter. Shock with the sudden action Jinyoung made himself comfortable standing between his legs. His hands were settled on the kitchen counter surrounding Mark as he leans in forward towards his face with a smirk.

“How many times do I have to catch you staring at me before you have to admit that you’re smitten with me?” He goes to tease him meanwhile Mark couldn’t bring himself to look at him. His heart was beating way faster than normal.

“I’m not smitten,” Mark tries to deny which is something he seems to do best at. “You’re the one smitten with someone.” Jinyoung arches his eyebrow up in question interested in what he has to say.

“And how do you know this?” 

“So it’s true?” Looking up to meet Jinyoung’s gaze Mark couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. Was Jinyoung just toying with him then? Did he really like someone like Sunmi has said?

“Before you get any further thoughts in your head,” Jinyoung says giving a poke to Mark’s head playfully, “I’m smitten with you and nobody else. So stop pouting like a sad puppy.” Rubbing the spot where Jinyoung had poked him he glares at him as Jinyoung laughs. Oh, how Mark wants to rub that victorious smug look on his face. Without further thoughts Mark found himself grabbing onto Jinyoung’s shirt before crashing his lips on his. And Mark was right, Jinyoung lips did feel soft and it tastes a bit like cherry. As he goes to pull away he found an awestruck Jinyoung with wide eyes as a smirk made its way to Mark’s face this time. 

“How does it feel to have your smug look get wipe off your fac-” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Jinyoung places a hand behind Mark’s neck drawing him closer for another kiss. This time though it wasn’t just a quick kiss being planted on the lips. No, this time two lips lingered on each other becomes heated by each passing moment. Mark couldn’t process anything but just simply that he wanted Jinyoung’s lip on his. Placing his hands on the back of Jinyoung’s hair to draw him closer he hears Jinyoung moan into the kiss before taking a step back away from Mark. He looks disheveled but Mark wouldn’t doubt that he sure looks the same as well. 

“What,” Jinyoung says trying to catch his breath meanwhile looking at Mark with mix emotions, “what exactly are we doing Mark?”

“I--what do you mean?” Mark answers just as out of breath as Jinyoung. He watches as the younger run his finger through his hair clearly irritated. 

“This is  _ exactly _ what I’m talking about Mark. You do things that even you don’t know what yourself is doing. I need to know what you’re thinking is happening between us when you decided to kiss me.”

“I just--I wanted to kiss you and wipe that teasing smirk off your face that you always give me.” He answers honestly as Jinyoung lets out a groan before placing a hand on his forehead closing his eyes clearly distress. “Jinyoung,” he tries calling out before getting cut off. 

“So you’re saying you just came over to what? Cuddle and then just go home afterward?” He had never seen Jinyoung this distress before and clearly, he knew he did something wrong to get the younger male this act this way. But he wasn’t sure what exactly. 

“I mean--”

“Answer me truthfully Mark,” Bringing his hand away from his forehead to look directly at Mark, “do you see yourself with me in the future?” Opening his mouth to say something he goes to close his mouth. He could feel Jinyoung waiting patiently for his answer. Mark knew clearly he wants to be honest with him, but he wasn’t sure if his answer was going to push him away. He wasn’t ready to lose Jinyoung quite yet.

“I’m not sure,” He says as he watches Jinyoung look of mixed emotion turn to something he couldn’t decipher, “but no one in a relationship can see what the future holds for them!” Mark tries to defend himself as Jinyoung gave him the silent treatment and that’s what scares him. It feels like he was losing Jinyoung from his life already. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” He shouts clearly upset on why Jinyoung had to ask about the relationship they have now.

“You did Mark!” Jinyoung fires back with an equal shout, “You came over and kissed me making me believe that you’re ready to be in a relationship with me. You can’t just toy with me like that.”

“Oh and what? Like you haven’t done the same with me?” Mark jabs back but instantly regret it as the look that ran through Jinyoung’s face went from hurt to anger.

“That’s totally different.” He mutters out while glaring at Mark. Something must have come over him because he couldn’t stop himself from spilling hateful words out of his mouth one after the other.

“How so huh? You can get all cuddly, hold hands with me, and kiss my cheeks whenever you want Jinyoung? What did you expect from me when you already know I wasn’t ever gonna be ready to be in a relationship? To reciprocate my feelings that easily and date you? Isn’t it enough that I want to be intimate with you?” Crossing his arms over his chest in defense he watches as Jinyoung lips tremble before it stopped completely.

“Get out,” Jinyoung orders coldly as panic arises over Mark completely now aware of what he just said.

“Jinyoung I didn’t mean to say--”

“Get. Out.” He orders clenching his jaws tightly before turning himself around to walk towards the front door. Hopping off the kitchen counter he follows behind Jinyoung quietly. And when he stepped out of the apartment he made a quick turn around to apologize again but was met face to face with the door slamming in his face. He fucked up and he fears the fear of Jinyoung walking out of his life was now true. 

 

“Mark?”   
“I fucked up Jackson. I fucked up. I don’t know why I said those mean words-”

“Woah slow down. What are you talking about Mark?” Jackson says on the other line. Mark had gone home after failing to get Jinyoung to open the door for him again. He tried ringing the doorbell or calling out to the other person behind the door to no success. 

“I--I think I messed up my relationship with Jinyoung.” Mark says on the verge of crying, he was pacing back in forth in his room while constantly running his fingers through his hair in distress.

“What do you mean? No, cross that--what did you  _ do _ ?” He lets out a groan as flashes of what he said to Jinyoung made him feel hundred times worse. 

“I said really  _ really _ mean things to him, Jackson. I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me for this.”

“Mark, what did you say?” Jackson asks in all seriousness, stopping himself from pacing he stares at himself the mirror all disheveled.

Jackson lets out a low whistle after listening to Mark relaying everything that was going on between Jinyoung and Mark up until what went down this afternoon. His best friend response was not making him feel any better. He was now lying on his back in his bed staring at his ceiling. “You seriously fucked up.”

“Thanks, Jackson,” Mark sarcastically says while rolling his eyes. “I know I did.”

“I mean, who would have thought my Mark Tuan taking a chance on love with Park Jinyoung. Makes sense to you guys being so sweet with each other now. I mean last night hand holding under the table-”

“You saw that?” Mark asks terrified of the thought that everybody in his group of friends saw.

“I mean yeah, you weren’t exactly being that sly Mark.” That earns a groan from Mark as he goes to cover his face with a pillow, hoping to suffocate himself with it. This was totally embarrassing. “I’m guessing every one of our friend’s saw then?” He could hear Jackson letting out a slight chuckle before answering him with a yes.

“I mean Jinyoung has some real patience with you for you to slowly accept him in your life. I’ve never seen that look on your face before yesterday.”

“What do you mean?” Sitting up on his bed he goes to place his cell phone by his ear better.

“You looked at Jinyoung like he was your star in the sky.”

“No, I-”

“Come on,” Jackson cuts in sternly, if they weren’t talking on the phone Mark could completely picture him raising an eye up at Mark, “don’t pull this bull shit on me. You know deep down you’re totally in love with him.”

“Jackson, last time I admitted I  _ like _ him.”

“Yeah, I know but now you  _ love  _ him.” Mark could only scoff at Jackson’s accusation dryly because yes he knew somewhere in his heart that could be true.

“Did I do something wrong by going to his house today?” He asks softly feeling quite vulnerable to Jackson. But he knew Jackson wouldn’t judge him and instead would answer honestly.

“You didn’t do anything wrong by going to his house. But you did fuck up by kissing him on the lips.”

“How?” He asks confused, why was kissing him on the lips wrong? He just wanted to wipe that little smirk he always has off Jinyoung’s face.

“Because you gave him the wrong signal Mark. He thought you came to his house wanting to take the next step with him. He asked you what the kiss meant to you and being an amateur that you are on love, basically told him you don’t want to stay as friends and yet don’t want to be in a relationship with him.” Silence as he took in his friend’s words. God, how stupid was he for jeopardizing this thing he has between Jinyoung? “Mark!” Jackson’s calling his name out loudly successfully drew him out of his thoughts. “What exactly is going on between you and Jinyoung? You have to let the guy know because he can’t wait for you forever. He needs to know Mark.”

“I know Jackson, it’s getting late and you have work tomorrow. Try to catch some sleep.”

“You have work tomorrow as well. Just try to figure yourself out and give an answer to him.” Jackson advises one last time before bidding goodnight. Setting his phone on his night table Mark goes to take a shower before brushing his teeth to head to bed. The words that Jackson had said swirls around his mind consuming his thoughts on Jinyoung. As he lay in bed that night he thought of his every encounter with Jinyoung. From meeting him at the club, bumping into him at the supermarket, hanging out with him at the cafe, all those late night exploration, Jinyoung’s favorite spot at the park, and hanging out with him at his apartment, Mark couldn’t remember where there wasn’t a time he didn’t enjoy Jinyoung’s company. Burying his face into his pillow he groans into it, completely beating himself for saying such terrible things to the man who had only been patient and nice to him. Grabbing his phone to check if he received anything from Jinyoung he could only frown as his notification turned up empty.

“I like him.” He says making a list of things he was feeling towards Jinyoung to make sense of what Jinyoung exactly means to him. Saying it out in the open to himself was really another step for Mark to clearly accept his feelings.

“I want him in my life.”

“He makes me feel happy and nervous whenever he is around.”

“I want to hear him laugh and memorize every detail of his face like he did with mine.”

“I get jealous when he pays attention to someone else but me.”

“I want to hold his hand.”

“I want to wake up next to him like that one time he slept over at my place.”

“I don’t want him out of my life.”

“I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself but type up another chapter.^^ The next chapter should be the end.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been weeks since Mark last saw or heard from Jinyoung. The man was clearly avoiding Mark at all cost and he doesn’t blame him. After those hurtful words he himself would want to avoid the person who said it. Everyone in the group circle could sense something went wrong between Jinyoung and him. Obviously, Jinyoung was not attending any social event involving Mark. But it didn't help that Mark was acting depressed because of this. Of course, he suspects that Jinyoung must have told Wonpil what happened judging by the silent treatment and glare he sends towards him. But he knew he deserves this. He brought all of this upon himself.

Jackson has tried to cheer him up a couple of days after Mark had confessed to him what happened. He felt lost and detach from earth. He’ll go to work and come back home and wallow in his misery all by himself like before. Even Bambam and Yugyeom had dropped by his apartment to try and cheer him up with no success. Youngjae had also dragged Mark out of his apartment to go to the dog park with his dog CoCo. Hoping that a new scenery and a bunch of adorable dogs would help. All Mark ended up doing was sitting at the bench scaring all the dogs away the entire time. And so when Young K and Jae showed up to his apartment on a Friday night he rolled his eyes at the unexpected visitors.

“Did Jackson _not_ give away my apartment address to everyone?” He asks walking back to his couch as Young K and Jae stepped inside his apartment. Plopping himself back down on the couch he looks at his two visitors. “So what brings you guys here?”

“Look, we’re not gonna lie like that we don't know what's going on between you and Jinyoung. But we just want to help you get out of this state of depression.” Jae goes to say grabbing a bag of open chips off Mark’s coffee table not before Young K glares at him for doing so. “What? I'm hungry.” Jae defends before stuffing his mouth with potato chips. Sighing out of defeat Young K turns toward Mark.

“We just thought you might need some air instead of staying in your apartment all the time.”

“I already got enough fresh air from the last time Youngjae took me out.” Mark answers before shifting his focus back to his television.

“But this time it's different because will be at a bar playing pool.” Jae announces while putting another chip in his mouth. “Besides Wonpil will be there as well.”

“That gives me all the more reason to _not_ go. The guy hates me for probably hurting his best friend.”

“He might have wanted to murder you at some point. But he doesn't hate you assure you.” Young K tries to explain but it doesn't clearly make sense.

“I don't know.” Mark goes to consider the invitation, should he go out with them really?

“Mark, there’s alcohol for you to drown your sorrow in.” Jae pipes up after Mark had kept quiet for a few minutes deep in his own thought. Needless to say, Mark liked the thought of drowning his sorrow with alcohol.

The three of them were seated at the corner as they drank their beer. Mark wasn't in the mood of talking so he was grateful for Young K and Jae talking amongst themselves. Eventually, Mark would make small comments within the conversation and as they talked curiosity got the better of him.

“Young K you like Sunmi right?” The question must have caught him off guard as he choked on his beer. Meanwhile, Jae laughs patting his friend’s back. Watching as Young K wipes his mouth with the back of his hand he doesn't deny it but instead answering with a shy yes. “But you also know that Jaebum likes her too right?”

“I’m well aware.”

“Doesn’t that bother you at all?” He watches as Young K leans forward, resting his arms on the table before clasping his hands together. The man must be gathering his thoughts, twirling his thumbs together as Jae and Mark waited for his response.

“Of course, but in the end, it comes down to Sunmi to choose who she likes to be with the most. Heck, if she likes either one of us that way at all.” Jae wraps his arm around his friend’s shoulder comforting him after hearing his friend’s words.

“I’m Jaebum’s long time friend, but you know Sunmi longer. Don’t you think you’ll have a higher chance of being picked instead?”

“Time is not the advantage here. When it comes to love it’s how a person _feels_ towards one another. Even if I knew her longer if I don’t give her the feelings Jaebum does she wouldn’t pick me.” Young K explains until the three of them spot Wonpil coming to their table. Right when Wonpil was close enough to spot them his face went from happy to an expressionless face.

_Great, the guy already wants to leave._

As Jae waves Wonpil over to their table he scooted his chair and himself over to make room for Wonpil who would be sitting beside him and Young K. Mark was glad for this arrangement because he wouldn’t know how to act if Wonpil sat next to him. One thing he did know was that it was going to be awkward, but like it wasn’t awkward already. Jae and Young K did try getting Mark and Wonpil to converse with them, but they only got a few words out the both of them. Giving up on those two deciding that it was a lost case, the both of them left Mark and Wonpil at the table to go play some pool. The both of them sat in silence drinking their drinks as the sound of billiard balls hitting against each other and other conversations resonated throughout the place.

This was indeed awkward for Mark as he tried to make a coherent sentence to say to Wonpil. He opens his mouth to say something before closing it again. What exactly could he say to make the situation better? Should he apologize to him for causing so much pain to his best friend? “Wonpil,” he calls out testing the water between them before saying anything further. All he received was a glance of acknowledgment before he continues to watch his friends play pool. “I’m sorry for everything.”

“What are you exactly sorry for? There’s nothing to be sorry about.” He says not even sparing a glance at Mark. That might have stung Mark a bit but he wouldn’t allow that to show. “Jinyoung was a fool and I told him from day one he’ll only get hurt.” Mark could only clench his knees from hearing how cold Wonpil was acting. But it angered him a bit from hearing Jinyoung’s best friend calling the one he loves a fool.

“I--I didn’t mean the words I said to him. I don’t know why I said it that day.”

Finally, as if he had had enough of Mark does Wonpil glares at him straight in the eye. “You didn’t _mean_ those words? I think both of us _damn_ well knew that was how you were feeling.” He mutters under his breath in anger while leaning across the table towards Mark trying not to shout to attract unwanted attentions.

“It _was_ how I was feeling at the start but Jinyoung changed all of that.” As Mark watches Wonpil sit back in his chair he could tell Wonpil was judging him.

“What do you mean?” Sighing Mark knew it was time to confront his fear and worries out in the open. He needed Wonpil to know he actually cares for Jinyoung. A lot.

“I love him Wonpil. I didn’t know it at first, I mean--I liked him a lot in order to give him a chance to get close to me. I guess I was so afraid of love all my life I never gave falling in love with someone a chance. And because of that, I’m not completely up to pace with my own feelings. I figured I like Jinyoung a bit too late and I figured out I love him too late as well.” It was weird, hearing himself say it out loud that he loves Jinyoung for the second time made it more real. That Mark Tuan wasn’t afraid to love someone anymore. As long as that someone was Jinyoung.

“Are you going to tell him?” Was the question Wonpil asked after Mark had confessed his love to Jinyoung.

“He probably hates me for an eternity. Besides, I think it’s a little too late.” Looking at his own glass of beer, Mark could feel Wonpil staring him down sternly.

“You don’t know that. Why are you assuming the worst when you are terrified of the outcome? Are you waiting for Jinyoung hoping he’ll come to you instead like every other time? Because this time it’s not going to happen. You’re gonna have to get up from your spot and do it _yourself_.”

Mark could only keep quiet as he let the words sink in his head. He was right. Wonpil was completely right. He can’t always expect Jinyoung to come to him and all he had to do was run into his arms. No, Mark would have to prove himself to Jinyoung. That he was ready to face love and give love back. “You’re right, I do have to tell him myself this time.”

“Good, you better do it soon or he might not be around to hear it.”

“What do you mean?”  

“Jinyoung was offered a job somewhere outside of Seoul a few weeks back. Since things were going so well with you and him he declined it, but he’s been considering taking that offer now.” Getting up from his seat abruptly the news had set a new set of panic inside Mark’s system. He can’t leave like this. As Jackson had told him before, everyone needed a chance to confess their love even if it does not end well.

_‘He’ll have no regrets after because he at least tried for a chance to be with her.’_

He needed that no regret chance and it was now or never. He had to go to Jinyoung.

“I gotta go.” In a hurry, he grabs his hoodie off his chair not even leaving a chance for Wonpil to say something. He forgot to bid farewell to Young K and Jae who was walking back to their table with confusion as they watch Mark leave abruptly.

 

_‘This is Jinyoung, sorry that I can’t come to the phone right now. You can leave a message right after this-’_

Fuck. Jinyoung was not answering his phone and ringing his doorbell for the tenth time was not wasn’t working either. Either Jinyoung clearly doesn’t want to talk to Mark or he wasn’t at his apartment. But that sets another panic. What if Jinyoung already took the job offer and had already packed his apartment? It could happen after the few weeks they hadn’t seen or talk to each other. Dialing his phone cell phone number it went straight to voicemail. Groaning out of frustration he stuffs his phone back inside his pocket before leaning his back against Jinyoung’s front door. He shouldn’t continue to ring or bang the front door before the residence on this floor come out and complain. Sliding down to sit on the floor he rubs his eyes with the palm of his hands.

_Don’t you dare cry._

He could feel his eyes stinging from trying to hold back his tears. His throat wasn’t doing any better as he tried to fight himself from strangling out a cry.

“Mark?” Looking up quickly he hadn’t even heard the elevator door open or the foot steps coming down from the hallway. There Park Jinyoung was standing a few feet away from Mark with curious eyes. He was holding a plastic bag in one hand while his set of house keys in the other. “What are you doing here?”

The sight of Jinyoung standing before him has him jumping up and within seconds he was in front of Jinyoung wrapping his arms around him pulling him in for a hug. He was just so glad he was here right in front of him. “Mark?” Jinyoung calls out again unsure of what to make of this scene. “Are you crying?” Mark could only voice out a cry that was supposed to represent the sound of joy as tears slid down his face.

“I thought you left.” Mark managed to say as he buried his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck.

“Left going to where exactly? I just went to the gas station to get some snacks.” Pulling away slightly Mark raise an eyebrow up in question as his eyes were red from crying. Sniffling he looks down at Jinyoung’s hand that was currently holding onto a plastic bag that bears packets of ramen and candies.

“Wonpil said your work offered you a job somewhere outside of Seoul and you were planning on taking it.” It was Jinyoung’s turn to raise his eyes up in question before he broke out in a fit of laughter.

“Oh my god I can’t believe Wonpil tricked you into believing I was leaving.”

“What--what do you mean? Wonpil lied that you received a job offer somewhere else?” Mark asks shocked as Jinyoung double over in laughter.

“Yeah, I mean if I did receive such an offer I think I would have taken it by now.”

“You can’t!” Mark exclaims as Jinyoung wipes the tears from his eyes before looking at Mark. “I mean,” biting his lips he wasn’t sure what to say now that Jinyoung was standing right in front of him.

“What brings you here Mark?” Jinyoung asks finally wondering why Mark was in front of his apartment door from the beginning.

“I--I just wanted to apologize...for everything.”

“Oh, well it’s okay Mark. I get it, I was too upfront and expected too much from you. I apologize for everything as well. We can stay as friends like I said before. I’ll see you around alright?” Like an idiot, he could only keep quiet as he watched Jinyoung give him a small smile before stepping around Mark to get to his apartment. Once the door closed shut once again Mark close his eyes shut in frustration. Why couldn’t he confess to Jinyoung like he originally wanted? He only made the situation worse because now Jinyoung thinks he doesn’t want to be with him.

_Come on Mark you can do this. Just go knock on his door…_

Standing back in front of Jinyoung’s apartment door he gave a few hard knocks. A few seconds later Jinyoung opens the door in confusion.

“Just hear me out okay Jinyoung? It’ll only take a few minutes of your time and after I’m done I’ll let you decide what you want us to be.” Staring at Mark for a few seconds he gave a nod of his head as Mark lets out a nervous breath he was holding.

“At a very young age, I knew there’s no such thing as a ‘forever’ in this world. Forever young? Forever love? That’s all _bullshit_ . But then you came into my life Park Jinyoung and made me feel things I never thought I would be able to feel with anyone. You flipped my world upside down. You helped me experience what falling in love was like and you help me experience what being in love is like. So even though I still know there’s no such thing as a ‘forever’ in this world, with you, I’m willing to create a ‘forever’. I’m willing to at least _try_ because I’m in love with you Park Jinyoung.” By the time he was done with his speech Jinyoung was already spilling tears from his eyes. “So will you still have me?”

“Shut up and just kiss me.” And so without any hesitation on Mark’s part, he leans forward while pulling Jinyoung into his arm to plant a kiss on his lips.

 

Spring was finally making its way around in Seoul as the sun was coming out more often. Meaning there was less reason to wear jackets out during the day. Mark was setting the picnic blanket he and Jinyoung had brought for their date at the park. Instead of making their way through the woods in the park to their secret spot up the hill they decided to sit at the park surrounded by people and with a lovely view of the water. Sitting on the picnic blanket Mark watched as Jinyoung bid farewell to a little toddler who must have bumped into him as he was making his way towards Mark. Placing the picnic basket he was carrying Jinyoung goes to sit beside Mark.

“You know,” Jinyoung stretches his body, “when we start a family of our own I want three kids.”

“Who said I’m going to marry you?” Mark teases as he watches Jinyoung lay on his back to stare at the sky.

“You did from this one time you got completely drunk.” Making a face Mark couldn’t tell if Jinyoung was lying to him or not. Besides that, he couldn’t recall a time he was completely drunk out of his mind.

“When did I ever get completely drunk around you?”

“The first time we met remember? At the club when it was Jackson’s birthday?” Smacking his head mentally he had completely forgotten he got completely drunk that night.

“Did I really said I was going to marry you that day?” Mark asks horrified.

“Yeah, you confessed how attractive I was and said you were going to marry me for it.” Jinyoung teases as Mark smacks him on the chest. Jinyoung laughs as he pulls at Mark’s arm to bring him down to lay beside him. They stared at white clouds in comfortable silence as children laughter far off from them can be heard.

“Do you think Jaebum is going to be okay?” Jinyoung voice his concern to Mark.

“I don’t think he has any regret that it didn’t work out because he at least gave it a shot.” Just a few days ago Jaebum had finally confessed his love to Sunmi only to be turned down. It made Mark realize just how love works. Love doesn’t always work for some people. Sure, Jaebum didn’t get his feelings reciprocated because Sunmi actually had feelings towards Young K. Someone she knew longer and felt like she had more in common with. Some love will work and some wouldn’t and that was life. Looking to his side to stare at Jinyoung side view profile Mark couldn’t help but feel how lucky he was that his and Jinyoung’s love works. Inching closer to Jinyoung’s face he goes to plant a soft kiss on his cheeks before pulling away.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing.” Propping himself up with his elbow Jinyoung stares at Mark with a smile. Just then a small daisy flower growing on the grass behind Jinyoung caught Mark’s attention. Sitting up he goes to point at the flower.

“A daisy,” As Jinyoung goes to sit up to look at the daisy he was pointing at he continues to speak, “you never told me why I reminded you of a fallen daisy.”

“You want to know?” Jinyoung asks as Mark nod his head, “Daisy symbolizes innocence and purity. Because of the countless time you witnessed tragedy on love, your belief in love being a wonderful thing was lost. Nirmala Srivastava once said ‘innocence is the source of love’ and so when you lost that innocence you were like…” Plucking the daisy off the ground he goes to bring it to Mark, “a fallen daisy.”

Taking the daisy from Jinyoung he looks into his boyfriend's eyes, “Well, I could only now hope I will continue to grow into a field of daisies.” And he smiled, he truly smiled for the first time in the longest time he could remember. And Jinyoung was blinded, his smile was so pure and so innocently drunk on love. It was beautiful. _He_ was truly beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's finally completely! Kind of sad to see this end, but every ending comes a new beginning for new stories to be written. (: Thank you for those who has given this story your attention and sent kudos and comments. It means alot!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors! Comments are much welcome! (:


End file.
